


My Fate is in Your Hands

by Historywriter2007



Series: My Fate is in Your Hands [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake Dating, Older!Peeta, age gap, everlark fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: For Everlark Fic Exchange, Prompt 20: A fic about Katniss and Peeta having an arranged or forced marriage, but Katniss wanting her wedding night. [submitted by @ealaatnara]The world changed overnight, now Katniss must take her place in this new reality.  When a hidden family secret is revealed she must make a decision that will change her life while she learns who she can truely trust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a really long time and have been periodically researching for it, but when I saw the prompt below I knew I had my excuse to finally get it done. This story takes place in Pre-World War II Germany and has historical references to the Nazi party as well as several events that took place in the years leading to war. I have done a lot of research to try to make it has historically correct as possible, while still taking some liberties to fit the fictional story. I have historical notes at the end and links if you want to learn more. 
> 
> This story is rated M for references to historical violence, and sexual situations. There will be at least 4 chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to @javistg and @xerxia31 for putting this exchange in motion and to my amazing beta @honeylime08!

Berlin 1926

 

Peeta walked tall next to his father as they entered the gates of his primary school. He was a young man now, like his older brother, and didn’t need to hold his father's hand anymore. Just as he was getting ready to bid his father farewell, he heard their family name being called. He turned to see a man walking with a young girl clutching his hand. His father extended his hand to the man and started talking to him. It was the boring adult talk of politics and jobs, so Peeta turned his attention to the girl. She had dark hair, like her father, in two tight braids and grey eyes. Peeta had never met someone with grey eyes, and he wondered how she got them. She shyly hid behind her father’s leg, and when Peeta tried to talk to her she pulled back a bit. At this point the fathers took notice.

 

The dark haired man knelt next to the kids. “You’re Peeta, right?”

 

Peeta was shocked that the man knew his name and looked at his father who nodded his head giving him permission to speak to the adult. “Yes, sir.”

 

The man smiled at him, “Well Peeta, I have a very important question for you. This is my daughter, Katniss. She means everything in the world to me, and I need a strong young man to look after her when I can’t be around. Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Peeta looked at the girl, Katniss, who was now scowling at her father  “I can take care of myself. I watch after Prim. I’m a big girl now.”

 

“You are, but I want to be sure you’re safe when I can’t be there to help. I trust Peeta.”  The man said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Sir,” Peeta replied. “I think we can look after each other. As long as she’ll allow it.”

 

Katniss looked at him again and nodded.

 

The men laughed. “It’s settled then,” Mr.Mellark announced. “Who knows Luke, maybe they will marry one day.”  

 

Peeta didn’t want to think about all that. Instead, he reached for Katniss’ hand. “Do you mind if I show you to your classroom?”  

 

She shook her head and grasped his hand. They two headed the rest of the way to the building leaving their fathers behind.

 

“What kind of world do you think we are setting up for them?” Luke Everdeen asked.  

 

William Mellark replied, “I don’t know, and I fear it won’t be good. But maybe at least they will be lucky. We’ll just have to wait and see if the odds are in their favor.”  

* * *

 

Berlin September 1938

 

Katniss rushed around the bakery trying to fill the last orders for the day. It was harder now that Peeta wasn’t around as much. He worked whenever he could, but he was needed more and more at headquarters. She hated that he was a part of the SD, the Nazi’s intelligence organization, the same type of people that took her father away. She told herself he was the same Peeta that she grew up with, the one that watched over her and that she watched in return. After the first day they met, Peeta walked Katniss to and from school, and he was the first one to help when her father was taken a few years before.

 

She still couldn’t understand how her father was swept up in the raids that night, but she knew he didn’t want Hitler to gain more power. His position as a well-known musician only increased the chances something would happen. The night before he was taken, her father made her promise to do whatever she needed to ensure her and Prim’s safety almost as if he knew it was coming. Peeta rushed to her house when he heard what had happened. After he arrived, Katniss fell into his arms and wept having lost all her strength. He promised her it would all be okay but as time went on with no word from her father and her mother falling into a deep depression, she lost her faith. Finally, she accepted that he was never going to return, and it would be up to her to keep their family together and safe.

 

It was at that time that it became compulsory for all teenagers to join the Hitler Youth, commonly called the HJ. Peeta had signed up a year before, and she still remembered the night before he signed up. His blond curls were cut short, and she made it clear how much she hated his new look. He simply responded with, “I have to look the part Katniss. Otherwise it makes me look rebellious, and that won’t do any of us any good.”  A month after her father disappeared she knew she needed to play the part of a good German girl and sign up as well. Peeta, along with his father, went with her. Both Mellark men made sure the Everdeen’s had what they needed, even giving a Katniss a job at the bakery after Peeta’s mother passed away.

 

Katniss was lost in thought when Peeta appeared before her. He’d removed his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. “What else do you need to do?”  

 

“I just need to finish setting the dough for the morning. I feel bad your father will need to do all this on his own tomorrow.  I think he’s gotten used to me being here in the mornings.” Katniss answered.

 

She’d been working full time since she completed school — somehow her job at the bakery was approved work service. In her mission to keep the attention away from her family, she joined the new Faith and Beauty Society. As a requirement of her membership, she was to attend the annual Nuremberg Rally for the first time. In 1937, the girls were forbidden to camp over, and she was able to get out of attending, but that was not the case this year. The thought of being there made her queasy. So many blindly followed the teachings of the Reich, teachings she didn’t agree with but that didn’t matter. She couldn’t dare let her true feelings show, instead she went along, acting as if she was fine with it all in order to keep her family safe and hidden. She knew any additional attention, even not going along with the mainstream could create a worse situation for them all.

 

The remaining tasks were completed in no time now that Peeta was helping. They were always able to work in perfect unison in the kitchen, almost as if they had a language of their own.  As they finished, Peeta broke the comfortable silence. “Are you excited or nervous for tomorrow?”

 

Katniss looked up at him in shock. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You’ve been chewing on your lip since I got here, and you only do that when you are nervous. Unless I’m making you nervous, then it must be about the rally tomorrow.” He jested while pointing to himself.

 

“I’m a bit nervous, I’ve never been to one of these before, and after hearing about what happened there before I guess I’m a little more apprehensive,” Katniss answered. She knew Peeta would understand where she was going with her answer. The last year members of the girls league were allowed to attend, several girls came home from the rally pregnant.  Though, many of them felt it was a good thing, having children was the main duty of a good German woman after all, even if it was out of wedlock. Many of the teens were sent off to far away homes to have their children, and Katniss didn’t know if they would ever return.

 

Peeta stopped kneading the dough and looked up at Katniss, his slight smile calming her. “You have nothing to worry about. If you’re not interested, just tell them.”

 

Katniss nodded, but at her age many of the men would think she should get married and take her proper role in society. Even if she was able to push away physical advances that wouldn’t stop others from trying to court her, and she wasn’t interested, especially if they believed in everything she hated. She took a deep breath before asking her question — she knew if she was in a different situation,  it would stop all advances, especially if Peeta agreed.

 

“I was actually hoping I could tell people you and I were...well…” Katniss sucked in a breath, why was it so hard to ask this? If he said no it was not that big of a deal, right? “Could I tell them we were a couple?” She held her breath as her eyes squinted as if she’d just sucked on a sour lemon.

 

Peeta’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Did he really just hear Katniss Everdeen asking if they could pretend to date? He’d dreamed of the day he could tell people he was dating Katniss. He’d loved her since the first day he met her in the schoolyard, and even though he was just a boy he still felt the obligation to keep the oath he made to her father to look after her, keep her safe. Now that her father was gone, he felt it was up to him to keep all of the Everdeen ladies safe, with his father’s help along the way. He will never forget the night he heard Mr. Everdeen had been executed along with those in the Röhm Putsch. Although the putsch was meant to end the Brownshirts, who were now viewed by the Nazi’s as thugs and a group that needed to end, it created the opportunity to kill or imprison many who had spoken out against the government, Mr. Everdeen was one of those men. It was the next day that Peeta signed up for more responsibilities in the Hitler Youth. He knew he couldn’t just show up any longer; he needed to play his part in the game it was the only way to protect her. Doing what was right was no longer an option. Instead, his only choice was to keep his mouth shut and hope for the best.

 

Katniss took Peeta’s silence as a bad sign, her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. “You know Peeta, just forget it. I’m sure you want to be able to find a young lady tomorrow, so pretend I didn’t say anything.”

 

Katniss turned to walk away, but she felt his hand on her arm gently turning her to look back at him. “I’m fine with pretending to date, I have no plans of finding someone at the rally.” He swallowed the pain he felt. She was the only one he truly wanted. She was the reason he was able to still see good in the world when every day he saw a bleaker future. As long as she was there he felt it would be okay. “Out of curiosity how long have we been dating.”

 

Katniss gave him a slight smile - she was more comfortable now that she had an answer. “I don’t know, a month? That way it’s new enough that most people won’t wonder why they haven’t heard, but long enough that it’s more serious.”  

 

Peeta nodded, “that sounds good.” They then went back to finish the last of the loaves so they could close up.

 

Katniss took off her apron and turned to see Peeta putting his jacket and hat back on. She couldn’t stop the shiver that flowed through her body. That uniform shouldn't be on Peeta, it looked all wrong. As they walked out of the bakery, Katniss turned to lock up while Peeta stood watch.

 

“Let me walk you home.” He asked while offering her his arm.

 

“It’s fine, you know I live around the corner,” Katniss answered.

 

“Now Katniss what kind of boyfriend, real or pretend, would I be if I didn’t escort my girlfriend home,” Peeta replied while flashing her his crooked grin, the one that made him look like the boy she knew, not the SD officer before her.

 

She smiled back and threaded her arm through his while they walked the short distance to the flat she shared with her mother and sister. As they climbed the stairs the sound of pounding reverberated through the stairwell.

 

“Open up, I can hear you in there!” The voice was loud and angry.

 

“Prim's in there.” Katniss’ voice shook with fear as she spoke. Peeta bounded up the remaining stairs pulling Katniss behind him by the hand. When they got to the top they found a policeman standing in front of the Everdeen door, still pounding and yelling for the occupant to open up. Of course he didn’t know that Prim was told to never open the door no matter who was on the other side.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Peeta’s voice was stronger and deeper than Katniss had ever heard, in fact, it was absolutely intimidating. Her body trembled and eyes widened as she looked between the two for a moment. She wasn’t sure who she was more afraid of, Peeta or the policeman.  

 

The policeman nonchalantly turned, no doubt expecting a resident who was trying to intercede. First, he smirked as he looked Katniss up and down. The moment he realized he was facing down an SS officer, his body immediately straightened, and his arm jolted up in salute. Peeta raised his arm to his shoulder. This salute was something she’d only seen high ranking officials do, he was confirming who was in charge of this situation. He put his arm possessively around her waist pulling her close to his body as he casually moved his arm to show the SD insignia on his jacket.  Katniss felt the tension coming off of him, and she looked up to see a tick in his jaw as he gritted his teeth. A look into his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.what was normally a warm, bright and inviting blue now looked cold and hard, set on the man before them like he would attack at any moment.

 

“Sir, I was sent by Captain Cray of the city police to locate a fugitive who was a known associate of a past resident here.” He responded.

 

“This is my girlfriend's place, you can ask the questions to us,” Peeta demanded.

 

“Do you know Erich Muller?” The police officer asked.

 

Katniss shook her head, “No, we don’t talk to any of my father’s past friends.”

 

“Are you finished here?” Peeta growled.  

 

The man nodded his head and started to walk past until Peeta stopped him. “You will report back that this home is under the protection of the SD, more specifically Unterscharführer Mellark and Hauptsturmführer Abernathy of the Sicherheitsdienst des Reichsführers. Any further contact is to come through our office. Make sure Cray knows that should this order be ignored, we will ensure he is held accountable for his past transgressions. Am I understood?”

 

The man’s eyes widened as Peeta wielded his threat, a tight nod was the only response he could muster before rushing down the stairs.

 

As soon as the man left, Katniss rushed to her door, frantically trying to get her key in the lock. However, the whole exchange left her shaking. A warm hand on hers stopped her movements, and she was so caught up in getting into her apartment, she didn’t realize Peeta had closed the gap between them. As soon as he took the key from her and opened the door, she started yelling Prim’s name as she searched for her sister.

 

“I’m here,” Prim answered from the bedroom causing Katniss to rush that way.

 

“Are you alright?” Katniss asked while looking at her little sister, even though the 13-year-old was quickly gaining height and would soon be as tall as Katniss.

 

“I”m fine. I hid like you told me to, but I think he heard me rushing past the door. Where is he?” Prim asked.

 

“Peeta got rid of him,” Katniss confirmed.

 

Prim cut Katniss off, “Is Peeta still here?” She went into the living room to find him. “Peeta!”  Prim yelled as she rushed to him and leaped into his open arms. He always treated Prim like a little sister, even making sure she got any leftover cookies from the bakery.  

 

Katniss noticed Peeta had once again removed his jacket and hat. Even though his shirt had some insignias, it was not as blatant as the rest of his uniform. She knew why he did this, especially around Prim. It made him Peeta again, not someone to be wary of, even though the incident in the hall still had Katniss on edge. She’d never seen him like that; it made her fear that he was falling under the spell of the power he got from the Nazi party just like so many others.

 

Peeta took Prim’s hand and led her to the couch so he could face her. “Prim you did a good job not letting him in. No one should be back to bother you, but if they do, do you know my position?”

 

Prim shook her head, of course she wouldn’t know. Katniss tried to hide as much as she could from Prim, even though she was being taught all the approved curriculum in school. Katniss tried to shield her from the rest.

 

“Tell them you are a friend of Unterscharführer Mellark. If they don’t know who I am tell them I work for the SD. That will get them to leave you alone. If you’re home you can call my office — I wrote how to get ahold of us next to the phone. Anyone there will help you. Do you understand, Prim?”

 

Katniss stood by and watched the whole thing, and  when he was done she interrupted, “Prim, why don’t you get supper started.”

 

Once Prim was out of the room, Peeta approached Katniss, “Do you want me to stay? Make sure he stays away?”

 

Katniss looked down, still unable to meet his eyes. “No, I think you scared him enough that he’ll leave us alone.”

 

Peeta bent slightly trying to get her to look up, “I’m sorry for all of that. Please trust me when I tell you I had no choice.”

 

Katniss interrupted, “Not here.” She took his hand and led him to the only place they could get some privacy in the small apartment, the bedroom she shared with Prim.

 

“What you saw, well, I wasn’t going to let him do anything to hurt you, and what good is all of this if I can’t use it to protect you?” he asked as he pointed to his uniform. There were not many options for young adults in Germany. They were to join the HJ then take a role within the SS or Wehrmacht. Peeta had been recruited to work with his Uncle Haymitch in the SS intelligence division known as the SD. It was easy for Peeta to get approved considering he was top of his class, and his father spent time working in the foreign ministry before retiring and opening a bakery.

 

Katniss understood but still couldn't reconcile what she saw. “I’m just not used to seeing you like that, like them. It’s not like you to act that way.”

 

“I know how some of these guys think, and after hearing he worked for Cray I had to make sure he was completely aware of the consequences of coming back. You know I would never do anything to put you in danger. Please don’t be afraid of me.” Peeta pleaded as he tried to get her to finally meet his eyes.

 

She finally looked up to see his blue eyes full of concern, full of warmth. Maybe if she understood more she would be better. “What were the transgressions?”

 

Peeta sighed. He didn’t want to give her the answer, but he knew he had to. “We’ve heard Cray and some of his officers were taking advantage of young women. Right now all we have is rumors, but I wanted him to know we know what’s going on. It will keep them away - to his men you would be a prime target. On second thought, you should all come to my father’s house tonight. I don’t think they’ll be back but it would be better, especially since you’ll be gone at the rally. Someone will be at the house with Prim all day.”

 

“Do you really think that’s necessary?” Katniss questioned.

 

Peeta grasped both her hands, “It will make me feel better, and I’m sure my dad would feel better as well. When will your mom be home?”

 

Katniss nodded. If it weren’t for Prim, she would tell Peeta she could take care of herself, but of course he knew the way to get her to agree. “She should be home soon.”

 

“Why don’t you go tell Prim to pack a bag. I’ll phone my dad and let him know.” Peeta stood to leave then stopped. “Katniss, things are not what they seem with me. I can’t tell you more than that right now, but I need you to trust me.” He walked into the living room before she had a chance to respond.  

 

Historical Notes: The Nazi’s became Germany’s ruling party on July 31, 1932 after seeing steady gains in elections starting in 1929. Adolf Hitler is appointed Chancellor in 1933 and starts to take more power until he dissolves the presidency in August 1934 after the death of President Hindenburg. At this point he becomes the full ruler of Germany. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Early_timeline_of_Nazism

The Röhm Putsch is also known as the Night of the Long Knives took place from June 30-July 2, 1934. Many of those killed were leaders SA which was instrumental in helping the Nazis take power. They were known as "Brownshirts" due to the color of their uniforms, many were longtime supporters and allies of Hitler but the German public did not like the thuggish Brownshirt tactics. There are no real numbers of those who were killed, some claim it could be up to 1,000. In addition to the SA members others who were killed or imprisoned were people who were vocal against the Nazi party.<br />  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Long_Knives

 

The Hitler Youth, or HJ was the only youth organization allowed in Germany after 1934. Anyone who refused to sign up was ridiculed and could not get jobs or play sports. In December 1936, membership became mandatory for Aryans, under the Gesetz über die Hitlerjugend (Hitler Youth Law). The girls organization was known as the League of German Girls or Bund Deutsche Mädel or "BDM". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitler_Youth

The SD was formed in 1931 and was the intelligence agency of the SS and was responsible for spying and propaganda. The leader of the SD was Reinhard Heydrich who is often considered one of the most ruthless figures within the Nazi’s ranks. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reinhard_Heydrich

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is Chapter 2, Chapter 3 is being worked on as we speak! I am overwhelmed by the reaction to this, I have to admit I was really nervous about posting this story and am happy so many are enjoying it. 
> 
> This story is rated M for references to historical violence, and sexual situations. There will be at least 4 chapters, I am working hard to get them all done by the 15th, but don’t know if the final chapter will make the cut off. This chapter has the start of the prompt, chapter 3 will have the wedding night ;)
> 
> I need to say a HUGE thank you to my Beta @honeylime08 for making my writing so much better and fixing all my commas! Thank you to @javistg and @xerxia31 for all the work you are doing for this. I love reading all the stories!

September 10, 1938

 

Katniss awoke to find that Peeta was already up eating when she arrived in the kitchen. He stood when he noticed her, “Would you like some toast? It’s going to be a long trip, especially if you plan to take the bus with the rest of your group.” 

“That sounds great. And yes I am planning to ride with the group. I’m worried it would be too hard to find anyone when we get there.” She mentioned as Peeta held out a chair for her to sit next to him. 

“Is Rye going to be there?” She asked, wondering if she would see his older brother who had been placed in the Wehrmacht. She often thought of what it would be like if Peeta had to leave like he did. 

“No, he’s still with his unit in Austria,” Peeta answered sadly, before changing the subject to the bakery. They chatted a bit more about random things until it was time to leave.

It was easy to convince Ilse Everdeen that it was in her daughter’s best interests to stay with the Mellark’s for a few days after Peeta explained his concerns about the police officer who came to question them. Peeta’s father had rooms and dinner prepared by the time they arrived at the Mellark home. They were a very well known and wealthy family in Berlin. Even though Katniss had been in their home several times, she’d never ventured to the second floor where she and Prim had separate rooms for the first time in their lives. Katniss’ room was larger than the main room in the Everdeen flat, and even though they had a larger place before her father was killed, she still could not get over the size of the Mellark home. A part of her was sad that she would only be there for one night, as she figured they would return to their flat as soon as she and Peeta returned from the rally. This was only temporary to ensure Prim’s safety. 

Peeta escorted Katniss to the buses waiting to take her unit to Nuremberg. Of course, his presence drew attention from many of the women, including her unit leader, Edith, whom Peeta immediately charmed. He was able to get information on where the group was sitting and staying overnight. Before he left Peeta gave Katniss a hug and kissed her forehead, she was sure it was because people were watching, but that didn’t stop her from touching the spot where she could still feel his lips as she endured the long bus ride. 

When they arrived, people of all ages and organizations had already filled the grounds.The rally had been going on for a few days, but all the women in Katniss’ group had jobs so they were only going for the last two days. Peeta’s job held him back as well. As a member of the intelligence unit, it was more important for him to stay back than attend the whole week. Displays of grandeur and propaganda were everywhere. The worst part for Katniss was watching those in the HJ since the rally focused on the youth of Germany. Most were too young to realize they were being used by the government, being shown as the bright future of Germany. But what would that future really look like? 

During a break in the events many of the women from her group were standing around talking. Katniss tried to act interested, but what she really wanted to do was get back home to Prim and hide away in the bakery. She looked up to find a group of Waffen SS members making their way towards them. This was exactly what Katniss didn’t want to happen. Most of the women stood straighter and fluffed their hair as they tried to get the attention of one of the men, while Katniss tried to fade into the background. She was unsuccessful,  though, as one of the men, Cato, made his way to her. She recognized him from school, and he was the epitome of a Nazi, from the way he acted to his aryan looks, complete with blond hair and icy blue eyes. 

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you out here, Fräulein Everdeen. How are you enjoying the rally?” Cato sneered, while he looked her up and down. 

“I wasn’t able to attend before. I was needed at home to look after my sister.” Katniss quickly responded while looking away. 

“Well, since you’re here, maybe I can show you around the grounds.” He put his arm out as an invitation to lead her away.

Katniss knew what he was implying with the comment, and it made her sick to her stomach. “Sorry, but I should wait for my boyfriend.” 

Cato guffawed, “you have a boyfriend, and who might that be?” 

“Me,” Peeta’s voice boomed behind the man, who spun around to face him. Cato squinted his eyes as he stared him down. Peeta maintained his confident stride toward Katniss. Even though Cato had several inches on him, Peeta was broader. Katniss had heard there were a few times the two met in wrestling matches, and Peeta won every time.

“So you finally did something about your little crush. Hope she’s good in bed.” Cato’s comments set Peeta off. 

“You should mind your words Cato, you know what I do for the SD. It’s in your best interest to keep your mouth shut and stay away from my girlfriend.” Peeta moved to Katniss’ side, pulling her close to his body. “Don’t forget your place, Cato.”

Peeta led Katniss away from the group before Cato could respond, but she knew what he was meaning. He was threatening Cato. 

When they got to a relatively quiet area Peeta stopped. “Are you okay?” 

Katniss smiled at him, “Yes, you showed up at just the right time. Thank you.” 

“So I played my pretend boyfriend duties perfectly then?” Peeta joked. 

“You did. Are you looking to get off duty? Did you find someone else to spend the day with?” Katniss tried to tease, but the thought of Peeta flirting with someone else tied her stomach into knots, and she wasn’t sure why. 

Peeta looked shocked, “what? No. In fact, I came to see if you wanted to head back tonight after the evening event. Something came up, Hauptsturmführer Abernathy and I need to be back in Berlin tomorrow. We can drive you back. I would very much like if you came with us, especially after that run in with Cato.”

“You can’t keep swooping in and saving me from unsavory men. I’m not weak Peeta, I can take care of myself.” Even though Katniss wanted to get home, she needed Peeta to know she could manage without him. She wasn’t a damsel in distress who needed to be saved. 

“I know that. I didn’t mean to make you look or feel weak.” Peeta let out a deep breath, “look if you want to come home with us, it will get you out of participating in the rally tomorrow. If not then I’ll see you back at my dad’s. It’s up to you.” 

Katniss sighed, “Even if I wanted to leave with you, I don’t think my group leader would allow it.” 

Peeta gave Katniss a crooked grin, the one he got when he had a plan. “Leave that to me. I’m sure I can get her to let you go, as long as you’ll allow it.” 

Katniss nodded, “I’ll allow it. Let’s see if we can go home.” 

Haymitch got into the front seat with the driver while Peeta held the door open for Katniss before rushing to the other side. It wasn’t hard for Peeta to get permission for Katniss to leave. All he had to do was to claim he wanted to be with his girlfriend and smile at the group leader. Katniss could’ve sworn she saw the woman swoon. The drive would be long and all of them, save the driver, had been up all day. It wasn’t long before she felt her eyes become heavy and her head bobbed. 

“You can put your head on my shoulder if you want. It’s a long ride, and you should rest.” Peeta whispered. 

Katniss looked at Peeta, trying to decide if it was a good idea to be that close. In the end, comfort won out. The last thing she remembered was how he still smelled the same, even if he wasn’t in the bakery, like cinnamon and dill. 

* * *

 

Katniss sat in the front parlor of the Mellark home with her sister and mother. Mr. Mellark had sent her home from the bakery early and told her to be back at his home for dinner. The look of concern in his eyes frightened her. It had been a week since the rally, and she hadn’t seen Peeta since he dropped her off. He’d been too busy to stop by the bakery. The day they got back, the Everdeens returned to their apartment after Katniss promised to have her father’s bow on standby. She worked more at the bakery, and Prim now spent her afternoons there as well instead of going home to an empty apartment. It was the best of both worlds for Katniss: she got some extra help and didn’t have to worry about Prim. That was until Mr. Mellark came to her today. Something was off and she was trying to prepare herself for the worst. 

Katniss wandered to the liquor table. She’d never drunk much in the past, but she felt it would be a good idea to have a bit of something. 

“I think you’ll like the white wine, it’s not as strong as the others.” Katniss turned to see Peeta in full uniform having just arrived from headquarters. Prim bolted from her chair to give him a hug.

Katniss smiled at the scene before her and replied to Peeta who was returning Prim’s hug, “Thanks. Would you like a drink?” 

“No thanks. I’ll fix a drink when I get back down. I’d like to change before dinner.” Peeta flashed Katniss smile then turned to leave. 

Haymitch arrived soon after and asked to speak with William and Ilse alone while sending the girls ahead to the dining room. The table was set with plates full of food, and Prim’s eyes lit up when she saw the feast before her eyes. Peeta appeared in the dining room now looking like the man she knew, dressed in a blue sweater and slacks. He pulled the chairs back to help Katniss and Prim take their seats, then sat across from Katniss. They chatted for a bit until their parents and Haymitch arrived. 

The dinner itself was uneventful. Katniss tried to enjoy it, but spent the whole time waiting for the other shoe to drop. As they were finishing, Mr. Mellark asked Prim if she wanted to go with their maid, Mrs. Seeder, to see the library. 

Haymitch sat up a bit straighter when he spoke. “We need to talk about something very important, Katniss. Last week when I made you and Peeta come home early it was because we had a lot of information come to the office that I needed to take care of personally, mainly because of who that information was about. You know your grandfather was not your blood relation right?” 

Katniss nodded her head. It was well known in her family that her biological grandfather died in an accident when her father was very young. The grandfather she knew married her grandmother a few years later. She had no idea what any of this had to do with Haymitch. 

“Your biological grandfather was Jewish. Last week some documentation from the synagogue where your biological grandfather was a member came to our office for review. It had records of your father's birth, and even though he was not raised Jewish, he was according to law.” 

Katniss knew of the propaganda and the increasing rules being placed on the Jewish community. She didn’t know what to think - they didn’t even know about it, and now they would have to live differently.  “What does that mean for me and Prim?” 

Haymitch continued, “Well if the wrong people find out, you and Prim would be considered Mischling of the second degree according to the Nuremberg Law.  At that point you will have some changes, but they would be minimal. However, there are too many hardliners that are pushing for anyone of Jewish descent to be subject to the full extent of the law, and we want to protect you and Prim just in case they get their way.”

Katniss looked around the table. Her mother wouldn’t face her, and Mr. Mellark obviously knew what was happening. Peeta, on the other hand, swallowed thickly and looked just as confused as she felt.  He found his voice before she could, “What are your plans for them? What do we need to do?” 

“Prim is easy, we will declare that she is actually the result of an affair between Ilse and William. It would be believable since they dated before and have been friends all along. Normally it would take place in open court, but with our connections, we can have it done quickly and quietly.” 

“And Katniss?” Peeta questioned. They all knew she was the spitting image of her father, so no one would believe she wasn’t an Everdeen.

“That one is going to be a bit tougher. The way we see it, her best option would be to marry a full German and request to be granted Aryanization.” Haymitch looked to Peeta. “This is where you come in. If she were to marry you, she would have a good chance at having it granted. I know you are both young, Katniss is 18 and you’re 21, but you’re well-liked in the SD, and they would want you at your best. If they think you would not be able to work well due to anything happening to Katniss. They would approve it quickly.” 

Katniss shook her head, “Peeta shouldn’t have to marry me just because of all this. It’s not fair to him. Save Prim — I’ll figure something else out.” Katniss stood from the table, “Excuse me, I need some air,” she added before fleeing through the doors to the courtyard behind the Mellark home. 

Peeta stood to chase after her but his father’s voice stopped him. “Give her a few moments. We have more you need to know about.” 

Katniss sat on a small bench in the dimly lit courtyard, pondering, how could they pull Peeta into this? Certainly, he didn’t want to be tied down, especially to someone who was a liability for him. She had to protect him and not let him ruin his future. They may not like it, but it was the way things were in their country now. She heard him come up behind her— of course he would come after her. 

“May I?” Peeta asked as he gestured to the space beside her. Katniss nodded with a weak smile. He knew he had to tell her the rest of the story, but worried how she would take it. With a deep breath he started, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but there’s more.” 

Katniss shook her head and scoffed, “Of course there is, I always knew my mother was hiding something. Are they telling Prim?” 

Peeta turned his body to face Katniss, “Yes, they decided she was old enough to know the full truth, at least when it came to her life. As for your mother, I don’t think it’s that simple. Haymitch told me they knew the SS was going to come for your father.”

Katniss was infuriated, “Then why didn’t they do something?” 

“They tried. They had a plan in place for you all to leave Germany. They weren’t prepared for how quickly the Gestapo came. My dad tried to get your mother to leave with you and Prim, but she said she couldn’t leave knowing your father may come home.” 

Peeta’s words made her more upset. “So instead she fell apart. You saw it Peeta, those days after if it weren’t for you I don’t know if we would’ve made it. I don’t want to owe more to you.” 

“Is that why you won’t let me help you now?” Peeta challenged. 

“You are always the one helping me, and I hate knowing how much I owe you. Besides, you don’t need to saddle yourself with me. It’s too much to ask.” Katniss responded. 

He grabbed her hand so she would look at him. “It’s not about owing or asking Katniss. You and I have always looked out for each other.” 

“I don’t see it that way. You gave us food, gave me a job, and then let me use your good name to keep people away.” She then thought of the fact that Peeta hadn’t been around all week. Was he hiding from her? “Did you know about my father?” 

“No, I didn’t. They said they hoped it would never come out. A lot of records were destroyed, and they didn’t know how much was left behind. It’s still possible that no one will find out, but that’s a gamble, one I’m sure you don’t want to take with Prim’s life. As for all the things you feel you owe me for, you’ve forgotten how you watched over me as well.” He remarked. 

“Why don’t you enlighten me then,” Katniss demanded. 

“There was the time you punched Albert because he was making fun of me,” Peeta suggested. 

“But he was making fun of you for hanging out with me, and then he pushed me down. You had to carry me home.” Katniss added. 

“The way I see it, we helped each other that day. How about all the times you let me hide out when my mother was on a rampage, not to mention giving me those creams to help my black eyes and bruises.” Peeta offered. Katniss didn’t have a response. She knew she’d cared for Peeta those days, and she didn’t think about how much that must have meant to him. Peeta’s mother only hit them when his father was away on business, and by the time he returned, things were better, and if not, stories were told to cover it up. When William Mellark finally found out what had been happening, he kicked her out of the home, but she stayed on at the bakery until she died a few years ago. 

“Katniss, I know you think marrying you would be bad for me. For some reason you still don’t see the effect you have on me, so I’m just going to tell you: I love you. I have for years. This is not how I imagined telling you. I always hoped one day I would get enough nerve to court you, and that you would return my feelings. However, if this is how it has to happen, I want you to know it’s not only about protecting you or living up to the promise I made your father all those years ago. I want to be with you forever. If you think one day you may feel the same, please say yes.” 

At this point Katniss realized Peeta held a small box in his hand, he opened it to reveal a beautiful ring made of small sapphire stone surrounded by pearls. 

Katniss was amazed by its beauty. “It’s like the ring was made for us — the colors match our eyes.” 

Peeta smiled, “It was my grandmother’s. My father never gave it to my mother because he didn’t love her the way he felt he should, so he hid it away. He told me he saw that love with us, especially in how we always watched out for each other over the years. If you want a marriage to be in name only we can do that. Or if you don’t want to marry me, we will find another way to keep you safe. I promise.” Peeta implored. 

Katniss chewed her lip. She often wondered if Peeta could ever see her as more than a friend, but never thought it would be an option. Rationally she knew this was the best plan to keep everyone safe, and now that she knew Peeta had true feelings for her, she decided she wanted to give it a try. 

“Can we court now, before we get married?” Katniss asked. She knew Peeta would never do anything she didn’t want, and he was right. This marriage may not be the starting the way they wanted, but she wanted to see if it could be real. 

“Of course. We can plan the wedding for spring. That gives us time if that’s what you want.” Peeta remarked while cautiously putting the ring on her extended hand. 

They sat staring at each other, neither sure how to act, “Shouldn’t we kiss now that we’re engaged?” Katniss suggested. 

“As long as that’s what you want,” Peeta responded. 

Katniss gave him a nervous, but genuine smile as she nodded. Butterflies filled her stomach as his hand reached up to caress her cheek before he moved it behind her neck, threading his hand through her hair. She closed some of the gap, proving to him she wanted this. Their lips touched tentatively at first, then moved together with more purpose. The butterflies in her stomach were replaced by a fire, something she’d never felt before. Peeta pulled back slightly, ending the kiss. 

“Was that alright?” he implored. 

Something had awoken inside Katniss. “Yes, but I think we should try again.” She closed the gap again, chasing the feelings that burned within her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Notes: The Nuremberg Rallies were week-long annual Nazi party rallies which were held from 1923-1938, each having its own distinct theme. The 1938 rally was the 10th Party Congress was named the “Rally of Greater Germany” Reichsparteitag Großdeutschland, and was held from September 5–12. This was due to the annexation of Austria to Germany that had taken place earlier in the year. The 1939 rally’s theme was supposed to be peace, but the day before the rally was to take place the Germans invaded Poland essentially starting World War II in the European Theater. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuremberg_Rally
> 
> Katniss mentions the previous rally as a reason to be worried. At the 1936 rally 900 girls came home pregnant, as premarital sex was encouraged between those in the youth organizations due to the idea they were Aryan organizations. Due to the outage from parents girls were no longer allowed to camp overnight.   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/League_of_German_Girls
> 
> The Nuremberg Laws were known as the Law for the Protection of German Blood and German Honour and was the start of the horrific events that would lead to the Holocaust. Originally the laws forbade relationships between Germans and Jews, but were eventually expanded to other groups. In addition laws were created that determine Jewish ancestry. Some in the Nazi party felt anyone who had any Jewish grandparents should be held to the law, however after much infighting it was decreed by Hitler in November 1935 that only those who had three Jewish grandparents would be considered Jewish. Those who had one or more grandparent would be considered a Mischling of the 1st or 2nd degree. While they were allowed to have citizenship they were not allowed to hold many jobs or go to university and all marriages had to be approved. If a Michling married a Jew they were to be considered Jewish by this law.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuremberg_Laws


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, chapter 4 s on its way. A big thanks to my beta @honeylime08 I couldn’t do this without you. Also thank you to the ladies that have been running the @everlarkficexchange you are amazing.  
> This chapter has the wedding night and is where it starts the M rating.

November 9, 1938

Katniss read a book with Prim in the front parlor while her mother and William spoke in hushed tones. As soon as Katniss agreed to marry Peeta, the Everdeens ended their lease and moved into the Mellark home. William claimed it was better to have more people to end his loneliness, but Katniss knew it was a way for them to keep everyone together and safe. Things were changing quickly in Germany, and a power struggle amongst those at the top meant stability was always at risk. Of course, most in Germany had no idea what was going on in the Reich Chancellery, but Peeta and his father were in the thick of it.

Peeta appeared in the doorway. He looked upset and was loosening his tie as he walked through the room. “Father, I need to speak with you and Katniss.” He was gone before either of them could respond, leaving them no option but to follow.

They caught up with him in the courtyard, “something’s going to happen tonight. Vom Rath is dead. They’re calling for attacks on the Jewish quarter.”

“What are you supposed to do?” William asked his son.

“We’re supposed to gather as much information as possible. There are telegrams flowing back and forth telling everyone to ensure we get anything of importance, but I have no idea how it is all going to play out. The SS and SD are to be in civilian clothes and stay out of the way, if possible.” Peeta ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. “Do you still have your gun?” He looked to his father.

“Yes, do you know something?” he questioned.

Katniss was confused, “Why would he need that? What’s going on?” The Mellark men looked at each other instead of answering her. “Someone tell what’s going on now,” she demanded.

William looked at Peeta, “Have you told her anything?” Peeta shook his head. “You need to tell her before something happens.”

Peeta looked to the sky as if he was drawing strength from it before meeting her eyes. “I told you once that things were not what they seemed and to trust me.”

She urged him to continue. “I remember, but you said you couldn’t tell me yet. I’ve trusted you, but It sounds like I need to know now.”

“I joined the HJ to keep attention away from my family like you did. But I didn’t want to be a piece in their game. I hated what they stood for and what they’d already done. I found that not everyone in this country is standing by while the Nazi’s take over, and I wanted to find a way to help. Haymitch offered me a job with him; we’re doing what we can behind the scenes to save whomever we can. At the same time, we are trying to get information to contacts in other countries, so we can be ready in case the next country actually fights back.”

Katniss let out a breath and closed her eyes, “This is the first thing that’s made sense in the last five years. I often feared you were turning into them.”

“No...I couldn’t, but I had to find a way to help. It’s dangerous though - doing anything against the Reich is punishable by prison and worse,” Peeta affirmed.

Katniss was near panic: not only could Peeta be in danger, but they all could get caught up in it. “And you think they may know something? Are they coming after you? Is this going to be like the night they took my father?”

“I don’t think so, but a night like this would be a good cover to get rid of anyone they think is against them. I just want you to be ready...in case...” Peeta looked at Katniss, and the pain and fear he saw made him unable to finish his words.

“I’ll make sure they are safe, I’ll get them out of here if anything goes wrong,” William stated, then turned to get ready for the long night ahead.

Katniss stared at Peeta, “how will we know if…”

Peeta interrupted her - he couldn’t bear to hear the words she was about to say. “My father will know. Someone will get word to him, there are a lot more of us than you would think. I need to get changed, or Haymitch will wonder where I am.” Peeta glanced at her once more before disappearing into the house.

Katniss waited by the front door. Peeta reappeared dressed in black pants and a sweater, and he put his Nazi pin on before grabbing his coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Stay safe.”

Peeta gave her a soft smile, “You too. See you tomorrow.” He opened the door but didn’t leave. He needed to say it, especially if this was the last chance he had. “I don't expect you to say anything, but I need to. I love you, Katniss, no matter what I’ll always love you.”

Katniss was frozen in her spot. He’d mentioned being in love with her when he proposed but he hadn’t said it since. She thought she’d imagined it. Now she knew it was true, but how did she feel? As she watched him walk down the steps to his car, panic took over. She loved him too. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but she knew she loved him, and he had to know. “Peeta!” She yelled while leaping from her spot. He turned and met her halfway on the stairs, making them closer in height. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers as she poured everything she couldn’t say into this one kiss. Peeta reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her as close to him as possible.

She moved back slightly as the kiss ended, tears pricking her eyes. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently tugged her so their foreheads were touching. To anyone else, it looked innocent and sweet, but Peeta needed to be sure no one else heard what he was about to say since they were now on a busy street. “Don’t cry Katniss, no one can see you are upset. It will make them wonder what’s going on.”

She sucked in a breath suddenly realizing her actions could’ve drawn unwanted attention. “I just kissed you like crazy. Was that bad?”

“No, we’re madly in love, You can kiss me anytime and anywhere you want, just don’t let them see you cry.” He answered with a smirk.

“Come home to me, please.” She hated the pleading in her voice, but she couldn’t control it.  
Peeta pulled back and kissed her forehead. “I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned and briskly walked to his car while she retreated to the house. As she closed the door she wondered if once again she was going to lose the most important man in her life. The Nazis were good at getting rid of those who are against them. If they found out what Peeta and Haymitch were doing, they would act swiftly. Her only option now was to wait.

  
Peeta entered his small office, which was attached to Haymitch’s. He looked out the window to the street below. It was still quiet, for now. He walked into Haymitch’s office to get his marching orders for the night.

“There you are, boy. Did you tell Katniss you wouldn't be home tonight?” Peeta knew Haymitch well enough to understand he was asking a bigger question. This is why Haymitch wanted him to be on his team. They understood each other and could communicate in code in front of anyone.

“I did. You know how she worries,” Peeta remarked.

Haymitch gave Peeta a smile, “She has nothing to worry about. It will be a long night for her without you there, but you’ll be home with your fiance in the morning.”

Peeta let out the breath he’d been holding, relieved at what Haymitch was saying. They were safe - no one knew what was really going on in their office. At least for now.

Haymitch continued, “I have our marching orders: they want us to go out later. They’ve stated that no German property is to be damaged, and any records or items of value are to be delivered to us. We will collect what we can and log it in. You should find a place to get some rest, I’m sure we will be out most of the night.” With those words, Haymitch stood and made his way to the couch in his office, effectively dismissing Peeta.

Peeta sat in his desk chair and faced the streets of Berlin. The soft glow in the distance proved the pogrom had started, and Germany would never be the same.

Hours after the violence settled down, Peeta was finally leaving headquarters. He drove by the bakery to check in and let Katniss know he was alright. He’d thought about calling earlier, but while he didn’t fear he’d been outed, he still didn’t want to give her false hope just in case something happened. The street the bakery was on had some glass littering the roadway, and he realized the Jewish butcher and dressmaker’s shops had been hit in the attacks. He was relieved they were both on the other side of the street. As he pulled in front of the bakery, panic set in. It didn’t look as if it had been opened that morning, the closed sign still firmly in place on the door.

Peeta drove the few blocks to the house as quickly as possible. As the car jolted into park, he pulled the keys out and barrelled from the car to the door, yelling for Katniss or his father.

“We’re here,” His father’s voice floated through the hall as he made his way to his son.

Peeta’s shoulders slumped in relief, “I went to the bakery, and it was closed. I thought something had happened to you.”

“No. People were still out early this morning, and I didn’t want Katniss or Prim to see the aftermath. Besides, Katniss didn’t sleep a wink last night. I’m sure even when I had the watch, she was awake.” William answered.

Peeta visibly relaxed at his father's explanation,“Where is she now?” He asked.

“I told her she needed to get some rest, that I was sure you were fine and would be home soon. You should make sure you let her know you’re safe.” He patted Peeta on the shoulder and walked back toward the study.

Peeta headed up the steps to his room. He wanted to stop by Katniss’ room but needed to take a shower. He opened the door to his own room and was immediately stopped by what he saw: his bed was occupied. It took a moment for his brain to register that Katniss was indeed in his bed. She had the covers pulled up to her head, her dark hair the only indication of who was sleeping there. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to her, but he needed to clean up and clear his head before he spoke to her. Peeta crept into his room, carefully opening the drawers to get sleep clothes to change into, and snuck away without waking Katniss.

Peeta let the warm water fall over his body before lathering soap all over. He scrubbed as hard as possible as if he could wash away the events of the night before. The images were burned into Peeta’s mind: people beaten to death in the streets with bats and axes. Many more were dragged away and put into trucks, and he was sure their next stop would be a concentration camp like Dachau. Their only crime was being Jewish or trying to stand up against the mob. The night got out of control quickly. Thousands of business and homes were destroyed, and many synagogues were damaged or burned to the ground. Haymitch did a great job acting outraged at the loss of the records, but he later admitted to Peeta it was probably a good thing. “Think about it Peeta - there may have been hundreds like Katniss. Now they don’t have to worry, there’s no proof.”

When the water cooled Peeta pulled himself away from the thoughts that filled his head and tried to focus on the good. He and Haymitch were still doing what they could to get information to their foreign contacts. It seemed like they were fighting a dangerous uphill battle, but Haymitch was convinced that eventually they would see the fruits of their labor, and someone would do something to put a stop to Hitler. As he exited the bathroom, now dressed for a well-deserved sleep, it registered with him that he did not actually have a bed. Katniss was asleep in his, and he would need a backup plan. Although deep down he hoped she would invite him to stay with her.

Katniss still faced away from the door when he entered again, and he walked around the bed, sitting next to her. She had her arms wrapped around his pillow and looked so peaceful, he felt guilty waking her, but he knew not doing so would put him on the wrong end of her infamous scowl. Peeta whispered her name as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. Her eyelids fluttered before they fully opened as she launched into his arms.

“You’re home. You came home.” Katniss sighed in relief.

“I told you I would.” He responded. He relaxed with her in his arms until he noticed she was wearing only a satin slip. He attempted to clear the lump that formed in his throat and focused on keeping his body calm. “I just wanted to let you know I’m alright. I can go sleep in the guest room if you want.”

Katniss pulled back, confusion marring her features. “It’s your bed, why wouldn’t you sleep here?”

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, “I...well...you’re here, and I thought you would like to get more rest so…”

“I don’t want you to leave. Stay with me?” Katniss blushed as she invited him in and moved over to ensure he had enough room to lay down. He nodded and took his place next to her on the bed. She looked at him for a moment. She had so many questions but knew he needed the rest. Instead of asking she curled her body against his, after a few deep breaths, he seemed to relax and fall asleep. Moments later she joined him.

  
Peeta opened his eyes. He had no idea how long he’d been asleep, but he could see the sky was darkening behind his curtains. The feeling of a body pressed against him brought him out of his sleep quicker than usual. He looked down to see that Katniss hadn’t moved from his side the whole time they slept but was now staring at him.

“Morning,” Peeta croaked out.

“You mean evening?” Katniss teased.

“That too, how long have you been awake?” He asked.

“Long enough to watch you for a bit. You were asleep, but looked restless,” she replied.

“It was a long night. I’m still trying to forget.” Peeta remarked.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Peeta relayed some of the high-level points, but he didn’t tell her the worst of it. He didn’t know if that was to protect Katniss or so he didn’t have to relive it again. She laid in his arms letting him talk without interrupting as if she knew he just needed to speak. When he stopped, she sat up and looked into his eyes. “I know last night was hard, but you’re home now. You’re safe with me.”

Peeta sighed, “It was bad, and it got me thinking that we should move our wedding up. I don’t know how far some of these people will take things, and I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

“When would you like to get married?” Katniss questioned.

“As soon as possible, this weekend maybe.”

Katniss scoffed, “Don’t you think that would draw too much attention?” Peeta knew she was right and nodded. “What if we got married in a month? I could tell everyone I wanted to be a Christmas Bride and didn’t want to wait another year.”

Peeta smiled, “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” Katniss moved her body so her chest rested against his and looked into his eyes. “I love you, Peeta.”

Peeta smiled - she’d said the words he’d dreamt of hearing for years. For once he was speechless and took on Katniss’ role of responding with action. He cupped her face with his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. What started as soft and sweet quickly turned into something else. It felt good to let go of the worries from the night before and to focus on the future instead.

Katniss broke away, a blush covering her cheeks. “Peeta, do you think we could do more than kissing?”

Peeta’s body reacted before his brain could catch up, “What do you mean?”

Katniss worried her bottom lip with her teeth in a move he was sure was not meant to be as seductive as he took it, “Well, we’re getting married soon and will have our wedding night, I just thought we should try some things before.”

She leaned in and kissed him, much like the one the night before, but this time he didn’t have to leave. He flipped them so she was on her back and he was free to kiss her along her jaw to her neck, eliciting moans and gasps as he worked his way down to her shoulder. As his hands caressed her sides, he felt her tense up.

Peeta pulled back to look at her. “Katniss, have you ever been with anyone?”

“No. Have you?” She looked worried as she asked her question.

Peeta blushed, “I did some things at a rally a few years ago, but it didn’t go very far.”

Her curiosity won out now that she knew the truth. “Why not”

Peeta brushed the hair from her face and kept his hand on her cheek gently caressing it with his thumb. “She wasn’t you. I was holding out hope that one day we’d be together.”

“Well, you were right to wait. We’re together now,”.

“We’ll stop whenever you want. Don’t feel like you have to do anything.”

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, “I know you’ll never do anything to hurt me.” Katniss remarked as she pulled him down to kiss him again.

As their bodies rocked together he cataloged every touch and the responses he received from each movement as they catapulted to the stars.

* * *

 December 10, 1938

  
William Mellark raised his glass to his youngest son and new daughter-in-law as they prepared to eat dinner at the Hotel Adlon to celebrate the marriage. The location was preferable to some other options. Although there were some in uniform there, the higher ranking Nazis favored the Hotel Kaiserhof, and this gave them a break from the pressure of keeping up appearances. The large table in the corner was filled with immediate family, the only ones invited to the wedding. The ceremony was small, held in the church with Prim acting as Maid of Honor, and Rye, on leave from his post in Austria, as the Best Man. Katniss looked amazing. They were able to get a beautiful dress in record time, and she absolutely glowed as she walked toward Peeta. Both William and Haymitch offered to walk her down the aisle, but she did it on her own, not wanting to replace her father. She was sure he would have approved of the marriage and was looking down on them now. They recited their wedding vows while looking deep into the other’s eyes. Anyone who was paying attention could see how much they loved each other.

Now they sat, drinks in hand, food filling the table, taking a moment to celebrate and be happy for at least a little while. As dinner wound down, William presented Katniss and Peeta with his gift. He’d reserved a room for the newlyweds for the weekend. Katniss had never stayed in a hotel and couldn’t believe it. She thanked everyone before pulling Peeta away to their room.

Peeta chuckled as Katniss flew around the room taking in the opulence of it all. When she finally came back to him, the sight of her smiling and so carefree made everything he’d been through worth it.

“Isn’t this room beautiful, Peeta?” she asked as she spun to face him.

Peeta smiled and reached out to grasp her hand, pulling her to his body. “Not nearly as beautiful as you. I want to freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever.”

She smiled back, “I’ll allow it.”

He kissed her deeply, caressing her body over her satin dress. “Help me take this off?” she said as she turned her back to him.

“Are you sure, Katniss?” Peeta wanted to consummate their marriage, but only if she was ready.

She turned back to face him. “I’m sure. It may not be the way we expected, but I think this would have happened anyway, and I want us to have the wedding night we deserve.”

Peeta heard what he needed. He gently turned her so he could release the buttons down her back, all the while silently thanking Katniss for wanting to make their relationship physical before the wedding, even though tonight would be the first time they made love.

After the night of the pogrom, Katniss never returned to her own room. He was glad she stayed, sure she had given him the strength to deal with the nights and kept him from falling into the darkness he feared could take over. In addition to her saving him from his own thoughts, he was sure had they not taken each other into oblivion several times before this, he would have already finished in his pants.

He kissed down her neck to her shoulder as he slid the arms of her dress down. She shimmied slightly allowing it to flutter to the ground. He picked her up and carried her to the bed in the center of the room, pulling back the covers before reverently laying her down. He toed off his shoes and moved to join her, but she put her hand up.

“You have far too many clothes on, Mr. Mellark.” She smirked at him as he quickly worked his shirt and pants off leaving them in a heap on the floor.

He laid next to her and nuzzled into her neck as he touched her exposed skin. He now knew which spots made her moan and the few that caused shivers to run along her body. She moved to release her brassiere, and as their bare chests met for the first time, he let out a groan of his own. The only pieces of clothing separating their bodies were their underwear, putting them one step closer. He skimmed her body with his hand before fondling her over her panties.

Still wanting to give her the chance to stop his actions, he asked permission, “Can I take these off?”

She panted her answer, “Yes... please.”

His fingers looped around the edges of her panties and drew them down her legs before his hands worked their way back to her core. He continued his movements from before, this time with nothing between them. He wanted her to find her release before they made love, as he hoped it would make it feel better for her. Her hips started moving along with his hand and her breath became harsher, her release coming with a loud moan. He sat back and pushed his own boxers down before laying back on top of her.

“Are you ready?” He hoped her answer was yes as he couldn’t wait any longer to be with her.

She met his eyes which were filled with lust and longing. “Yes, I’m ready.”

He pushed into her slowly allowing her the chance to get used to the intrusion. Once he was fully in her, he couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. He was happy he hadn’t gone along with the crowd and done this with a random girl at the rally. Instead, his first time was with the woman he’d loved forever, the one he wanted to spend his whole life with, and that thought made it that much more intense. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and soon he was shaking trying to fight off his release.

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, “It’s alright. Let go Peeta.” Her words were his undoing, and he released deep in her and collapsed to her side.

After they caught their breath, he went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean her up. He gently washed away the evidence of their coupling and laid back down, pulling her to him.

“Sorry that wasn’t great for you, did I hurt you?” He asked.

“It was wonderful. It hurt at first, but started to feel good. Just think, we have our whole lives to practice now.”

Her words hung heavy in the room - the truth was they had no idea how long or what kind of life they would have now that things were changing so quickly. With everything Peeta was involved in, he could be caught at any time, or they could change the laws, and she’d be dragged away.

“Don’t think about it, Katniss. This weekend is ours. We will have a lot of time to get this right, I promise.”

“Don’t make a promise you have no control over.”

Peeta put his finger under her chin and moved her face so she was looking into his eyes. “I can promise you that I will never let anything happen to you, and as long as it’s in my control, I will be with you. Together we can survive anything.”

Katniss nodded and laid back down, placing her head directly over his heart, calmed by the sounds of its beats. A few moments later he got up from the bed. “Where are you going?” she demanded.

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’m going to take full advantage of the hotel room this weekend. I’m going to run a bath so I can take one with my gorgeous wife.” He disappeared into the bathroom as she giggled. She was going to get the honeymoon she dreamed of. He was right: it was their time and no one was going to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: The pogrom referred to is better known as Kristallnacht, or the Night of Broken Glass. It took place November 9-10, 1938 and was a state sponsored attack on the Jews which saw thousands of homes and businesses were destroyed and more than 30,000 Jewish men were arrested and taken to concentration camps. The attacks were approved after German diplomat Ernst vom Rath was assassinated by Herschel Grynszpan, a seventeen-year-old German-born Polish Jew living in Paris. The fact that the SS was dressed in civilian clothes as the leaders were concerned that this would not look good in the public. They felt they should handle the problem behind closed doors and was another example of the power struggle in the inner circle. 
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristallnacht
> 
> As well both hotels mentioned where real and frequented by those in the Nazi party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers for your comments on this story! Some of you saw on Tumblr it is going to be a bit longer. At this point I have one more chapter and an epilogue planned out, in addition, I will have a spin-off story with Rye and Delly based in occupied France. Thank you to my beta Honeylime08!

January 30, 1939

 

The day started like normal. Katniss woke him with a kiss that turned to more, though they had to be quick since she was expected to open the bakery. She left him with a tease of more to come later that evening. It was difficult being intimate in a house filled with people. He often thought of booking a hotel for the weekend so they could do as they pleased, but they never seemed to have the time. They could’ve taken the house and stipend given to newlyweds, but he knew it would be safer for Katniss to be in the Mellark house instead of on her own. His hours fluctuated greatly as they monitored more who spoke out about the Reich, not to mention the internal power struggles and the question of how to address the “Jewish problem.”

A loud knock on the door grabbed Peeta’s attention. He stood in time to see a lower ranking SS officer enter and salute with Effie, their secretary, right on his heels. “Sorry to interrupt but you and Hauptsturmführer Abernathy’s presence has been requested. You are to come with me.” 

Haymitch heard the officer and made his way into Peeta’s office. “Who is requesting us?”

“I’m afraid I am not at liberty to say. I am under orders to take you to the designated location. That is all I know,” the man said as he stepped aside for the men to exit. 

Haymitch nodded at the man and motioned for Peeta to come forward. As they walked by Effie, she gave Peeta a knowing look, a silent promise to tell Katniss they had an unexpected meeting. Peeta also didn’t miss the quick touch Haymitch snuck in as he walked past her. Together the three men walked from the headquarters and entered the junior officer’s waiting car. The further the car got from Berlin, the more worried Peeta got. He tried to remain stoic on the outside but thoughts swam through his head. Had they finally been found out?  What would happen to Katniss? Would she even know if he was executed, or would he simply disappear like so many others? He’d heard some families were lucky enough to get a box of ashes - would she be given his along with his wedding ring? 

The last of the buildings gave way to an isolated airstrip occupied by one lone plane. The car pulled up right alongside, and the driver got out. 

Haymitch nudged Peeta before opening the door, “Don’t worry Peeta. They don’t waste the money to fly you to your death.” Peeta nodded and exited the car.

As they got closer to the plane, one of their superior officers emerged. His name was Oberscharführer Bruno Schneider, but everyone called him Brutus behind his back because he would stab his own brother in the back to get ahead. “Sorry for all the cloak and dagger measures, but we do work for the intelligence unit, and I had to get you here without anyone knowing. You are both going to be a part of a top secret mission.” 

“We are at your service. May I inquire as to what this mission is about ?” Haymitch asked. 

Bruno smirked, “I’m afraid I will need to keep you in the dark for a bit longer. All I can say now is that I am taking you to Berghof. The Fuhrer wants to meet with you personally before you learn the details. I told him you would be perfect for what he wants to do.” The men boarded the plane and headed to Berghof. 

The plane landed on another desolate airstrip with a car waiting to take them up the mountain. The view was awe inspiring. The snow-capped mountains were beautiful and in sharp contrast to the man who lived there. Hitler spent more time at Berghof than in Berlin, and Peeta could see why. The entryway was filled with columns and arches, but the most impressive feature of the home was the large office with the breathtaking view. 

The door opened, and the men saluted as the Fuhrer and director of the SD, Gruppenführer Reinhard Heydrich walked into the room. Peeta felt his heart racing. He couldn’t believe he was face to face with these men, especially Hitler. He’d heard him speak before at the rallies, but this was different: he was just a few feet away from evil. Hitler sat and motioned for the others to do the same. 

Peeta was shocked when he addressed him first. “Unterscharführer Mellark, I am told you are the best man for the mission I am planning. Please tell me a bit about yourself."

Peeta took a deep breath. One wrong move and they would be in trouble. He had to be sure to choose his words wisely. “Mein Fuhrer, I grew up in Berlin. My father fought in the war as you did, and after years in the foreign ministry, he retired to open a bakery. I have been with the SD since graduation and just got married.” 

Heydrich looked directly at Bruno, “He is newly married - I don’t think he is right for this mission. You need to find someone else. I apologize for this Mein Fuhrer. I’ll handle it myself when I return to Berlin.” 

Bruno quickly spoke up, “Mein Fuhrer and Gruppenführer if I may. Unterscharführer Mellark is the best man for this. He is fluent in English and quick thinking. I am sure he can be professional no matter the circumstances.”

Heydrich replied. “Unterscharführer Mellark, this mission would involve you being away for a very long time. It is possible you will not return for years. Would you be alright being away from your wife for that long? You may be honest.” 

Peeta was panicked. There was no way he could leave Katniss, but how could he say no? Before he could speak Haymitch interceded. “Sir, may I inquire as to what the mission entails? I assure you if Unterscharführer Mellark is not the best for it, we will leave and never discuss this meeting again.” 

Heydrich looked to the Fuhrer who nodded slightly giving his permission. “The plan is to send Unterscharführer Mellark to America under the guise of attending a meeting of the German American Bund in New York. While there you will defect and get the Americans to believe you are working for them, but instead you will be a spy for Germany. We need someone we can trust on the inside.” 

Haymitch saw an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. He could get the kids away from Germany and set up a new line to America. It was worth the risk to his life to speak up, “Unterscharführer Mellark is the right man for this, but may I recommend sending his wife and her sister with him? It will create a cover and give him more credibility.” 

“How is that?” Heydrich questioned.

“He can claim he needs to defect due to his wife.” Haymitch took a deep breath and hoped he was doing the right thing by releasing this next bit of information. “His wife is of minor Jewish descent, of which she was unaware until recently. You can use it along with the sentiment in the American media of the November pogrom.  Believe me, once he tells his story of how he fell in love with her, no one will doubt that he would do anything to keep her safe. He can use it to get past their concerns over his actions more quickly.” 

“Tell me Unterscharführer Mellark, how did you meet your wife?” the Fuhrer inquired. 

Peeta tried to hide his shock at what Haymitch just did as Hitler stared at him. “Mein Fuhrer, I met my wife when I was just a young boy. It was her first year of school; I was a couple years older. She had two long dark braids and was wearing a red plaid dress. My father was speaking with her parents and she hid behind her father’s leg. He asked me if I would watch over her when he couldn’t be around, and being a strong German boy I agreed, but she would have none of it. I was able to get her to agree that we would watch out for each other. I walked her to class, and later that day we had a music assembly with the whole primary school. The teacher asked who knew “Alle Vögel Sind Schon Da,” and her hand shot up. She stood on a chair, and I swear even the birds stopped to listen as she sang. Our friendship eventually grew into love, and we were married just before Christmas, but deep down I know I was a goner that first day.” 

The men were all silent as Hitler pondered his options. “I believe you will do well on this mission. All of you will go - you leave in two weeks.” He stood, and with a final salute, the men left the room. 

“I will begin making arrangements as soon as we get back to Germany. Let’s head to the plane,” Heydrich stated when they got to the main hall. 

Just as they got to the doors their driver from earlier appeared. “My apologies, there is a storm near, and the pilots feel it is unsafe to leave tonight. They are requesting to stay and fly out in the morning.” 

Heydrich looked at his watch, “Very well, ensure they get rooms. I need to contact my wife. There are phones in the main hall for you to let your families know of your delay.” 

Peeta and Haymitch saluted him as he walked away with Bruno. Peeta rushed to the phone, needing to make sure Katniss knew he was alright. She would worry if she heard about them being taken from headquarters. He phoned the bakery first, but there was no answer. They must have left for the day already. He attempted the house and was relieved when Sae answered. Unfortunately, Katniss was not home, so he left a message that he had been called away for an unexpected meeting, and the weather was causing a delay. He made Sae promise to tell Katniss he would be home in the morning. He took care not to use the code he and Katniss had come up with in case the worst happened. If he felt he was in danger, he would tell her he would make it up to her by bringing her roses. He hoped the message that he was safe was received since that part was missing. 

After settling in their rooms, Haymitch and Peeta found their way to the dining area. There were men stationed at Berghof at all times to protect the Fuhrer and the buildings. The food was delicious, and Peeta found himself in conversation with several of the SS soldiers. They were in awe that Peeta had gotten the chance to meet and speak to the Fuhrer. The way they spoke of him was as if he was the savior of Germany, and for the first time, Peeta wondered if he would have been like these men if he didn’t have Haymitch and his father guiding him. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he would've turned on Katniss when he found out about her Jewish heritage, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew the answer. No amount of brainwashing would ever change his love for her. They would have to kill him first. 

There really was nothing significantly different between him and the men he was speaking with. In fact, one told him about his girlfriend and how he wanted to marry her and have a family. They were not evil - they were doing what they were told. Although he was trying to stop this craziness, his cover was to create the very propaganda these men believed. He was a part of the problem, and now these men were ready to do anything for Hitler. He felt a shiver as he thought of the children being indoctrinated: they didn’t stand a chance. There was no more thinking for yourself, it was all about the country and your allegiance to the Reich. Perhaps his mission would allow them to get more information out to the right people, and they would be able to stop Hitler before more people were hurt or killed. But could they stop him before an entire generation was lost? 

Peeta walked through the back door of his home - he had asked to be dropped off at home so he could clean up. He then planned to go to the bakery to see Katniss and see for himself that she was alright. He hadn’t slept well the night before, plagued by nightmares that something had happened to her while he was away. The sound of someone pounding on a door upstairs caught his attention, and he immediately knew something was wrong. He flew up the stairs and rounded the corner to see Prim at the bathroom door. When she saw him she started talking in a flurry of almost unintelligible words. 

“I know Katniss is in there, but she won’t answer. She didn’t sleep, so she stayed home, and I went to the bakery. I was worried, so I came home, and the door to your room was open, but she was missing.  Please get her out.” 

Peeta knocked, “Katniss, let us in,” he demanded. When he didn’t hear anything in return, panic took over. What could be wrong that Katniss wouldn’t answer? He moved Prim out of the way, took a step back and kicked in the door, just as he’d been trained.  

He rushed in with Prim right behind, finding Katniss in a heap on the floor of the bathroom. Peeta slid down next to her and turned her over. Her face was streaked with sweat and tears, and her breath was ragged. He brushed the hair from her face, and her eyes fluttered. She focused first on his uniform and started to fight him. He pulled her closer, “It’s me Katniss, I’m home. Please, calm down.” 

Her eyes opened fully and focused on him, her breathing slowing a bit as she relaxed in his arms. She reached her hand up to touch his face, “Am I dead too?” 

Her words cut deep, “No, we’re not dead. We are alright. Let’s get you out of here.” Peeta picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom while Prim followed closely behind with a bag. 

“Put her on the bed - I’ll check her out,” Prim commanded. 

Peeta laid Katniss on their bed and moved to get out of Prim’s way, but Katniss reached holding on to his arm. “No, don’t leave.” 

Peeta nodded and gently climbed over her so Prim could check her with their mother’s medical kit. She worked quickly, checking her main vitals as Katniss clung to Peeta’s hand.

Peeta turned to face Katniss, gently caressing her face and coaxing a small smile. “Didn’t you get my message? I told Sae we were alright.” 

Katniss nodded, “Yes, but I started to worry that she didn’t get it right, That she forgot to tell me something. Then I started to doubt what I heard, and she was already gone for the night. All night I had nightmares. I watched you being taken away. It was terrifying, and the worst part was in my dream, we had a little girl, and she cried for you. My only thought was to get her to be quiet so they didn’t take her too. I gave you up for her safety. It became too much. I woke up the last time and felt ill. I couldn’t breathe when I got into the bathroom, and I’m not sure what happened after that.” 

Prim looked from Katniss to Peeta and announced she would get some tea as she left the room. Peeta was able to get Katniss to release him so he could get her a new nightgown. After helping her change, he quickly took off his uniform and put on sleep clothes himself. He wanted to stay with her for a bit to ensure she was alright. He couldn’t help to think this was all his fault. He had wanted to call home again but was not able to get away without it looking suspicious. He should’ve tried harder. Maybe if she had heard his voice, she would have known he was safe, at least at that moment. 

“I’m so tired Peeta,” she whispered. 

He kissed her gently. “Get some rest. I’ll be right here, I promise.” Within moments she was asleep. 

Prim returned to find her sleeping. She beckoned Peeta to meet her by the door, then whispered what she thought happened. “I think she had a stress attack. Mother got them a lot after our father disappeared. It happens when someone can’t stop thinking about something bad, and eventually, their body can’t function like it should. Sometimes they will get sick and feel like they can’t breathe, or even that they are having a heart attack.” 

“Will she be alright?” Peeta implored. 

“Yes, she just needs rest. I heard her all night. She was worried about you, and it must have become too much. I know she’s strong, but she is just like our mother in some ways. She loves you and if anything ever happened to you, I don’t know if she would survive it.” 

Peeta thanked Prim and took the tea from her, placing it on the bedside table. He laid next to her, studying her face, and he could still see the effect the stress had on her features. He wanted to take it all away: the fear she had for Prim and him, and the weight that was put on her shoulders the moment the Gestapo took her father away. Now the constant fear of losing him too was adding to her pain. Peeta wrapped his arm around her small body and pulled her to him. He hadn’t spoken to Haymitch about what he was planning since they were in the lion's den, but he needed to soon so he could prepare Katniss. He just hoped it would keep them all safe. 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but having Katniss in his arms was too good to give up. Prim knocked once again to announce that Haymitch was downstairs and needed to speak with him. He crawled from the bed and made his way down to the library. 

Peeta could tell Haymitch was angry even before he spoke. “I know sweetheart isn’t feeling well but you need to get to work. There’s too much going on right now, and it will look suspicious.” 

“I know, but she needs me today. Can’t you just tell them she’s ill?” Peeta begged. 

“No, that would draw more attention.” Haymitch shot back. 

“Haymitch is right Peeta. You need to get to work.” Katniss had snuck up on them. She had her robe drawn tightly against her body and looked to almost be in pain. It made him want to stay but he knew they were right. Besides if this was what she asked, he could never deny her. 

“Alright, I’ll get ready.” He looked to Haymitch. “We need to talk about last night before we leave though. I need to know what’s in your head.” 

Haymitch took a seat, “Let’s talk now as it concerns Katniss too.”

Peeta took a deep breath. He was about to uproot Katniss and Prim and didn’t know if this would end up being better or worse for them. He sat Katniss next to him on the couch and told her what happened. “We were taken to Berghof last night.”

“Where Hitler stays?”Her shock was apparent. 

Peeta responded, “Yes, we met with him and Heydrich. They want to send me to America to be a spy.”  

Katniss pulled her hands from his, “So you’re leaving me? You can’t do that.” 

Peeta shook his head, “No. Haymitch stepped in. We are going, you and I, along with Prim. He convinced them it would create a better cover. I just don’t know if this is going to be a good thing for us or put us in more danger.”  

Haymitch interceded “It’s going to keep you all safe. I promise once I get you away from here, you’ll be taken care of. I have contacts in America, people I trust. We just need to get everyone through the next two weeks.”  

Katniss’ eyes grew wide, “Two weeks? We’re leaving that soon?” 

Haymitch responded, “Yes, and it’s highly possible you will never return. We need to face the facts: Hitler is preparing for a war. It’s only a matter of time before someone fights back. After that, there’s no telling what will happen or how long it will be.” 

Katniss and Peeta shared a look. Even if they got to America there were no guarantees, but it was their best chance of survival, and they had to take it. Maybe if they were lucky it could be a place where the little girl in Katniss’ dream could grow up safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Notes:  
> Berghof was Hitler’s vacation home in Bavaria. He had originally stayed in the area while dictating the second volume of Mein Kampf. Hitler purchased the chalet in 1933 with the proceeds from his book, in 1935 it was renovated and expanded. There’s a lot of footage and pictures of him there since he spent more time at Berghof than any other place besides the Wolf’s Lair (where the July 20th assassination attempt depicted in Valkyrie took place). It was down the mountain from the well-known Eagle’s Nest, even though he rarely went do to his fear of heights.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berghof_(residence)
> 
>  
> 
> Reinhard Heydrich was the director of the SD (intelligence and spy wing of the SS which sought out and neutralized any resistance to the Nazi party) and would later be known as one of the head architects of the final solution, which lead to the Holocaust. He was hired by Heinrich Himmler in 1931, who was reportedly won over by his military experience and Aryan looks. He was considered one of the evilest members of the inner circle, even being described as “the man with the iron heart” by Adolf Hitler. Heydrich was critically injured in an attack on May 27, 1942, in Prague on his way to meet with Hitler. He died from his injuries on June 4th.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reinhard_Heydrich
> 
> There was a rally which was hosted by the American Bund, a group sympathetic to the Nazi's on February 20, 1939, at Madison Square Garden, there will be more on that in the next chapter.
> 
> The song mentioned is Alle Vögel Sind Schon Da, I looked for a song kids would know from that timeframe and this one caught my eye, the English transition is All The Birds Are Already Here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGwdsyElFEQ


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of this story and it's a long chapter! There will be an epilogue and it will continue over in the new Rye story I am writing. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to @honeylime08 who beta’d this monster of a chapter and to the ladies of @everlarkficexchange for putting on the exchange, where this story started and to @ealaatnara for the prompt.

The call came in around 10 a.m. Effie delivered the news to both Peeta and Haymitch, who immediately started barking out orders. Peeta knew he had to be the one to tell Katniss about the change in their evening plans; he just hoped it didn’t cause another stress attack. Peeta was still upset with Haymitch gambling on telling them about Katniss’ family. Haymitch claimed it was their best chance to get them all to safety and that Bruno would’ve uncovered all of it anyway. He was sure Bruno looked further into Peeta and Katniss after being seen as unprepared in front of Hitler. Now he wanted to meet with them for dinner, joined by his wife. If he thought anything was amiss, he might attempt to change the plan. They were not sure if it was self-preservation or anger over his initial plan being challenged and Prim and Katniss being added, but Bruno seemed to be set on knocking Peeta out of the mission. 

He left for the bakery to give Katniss the news and a warning about Effie’s imminent arrival. Haymitch wanted her to help Katniss prepare for the night ahead, and she would also be attending as Haymitch’s plus one, therefore needing to leave in time to get ready herself. Peeta made sure to leave the office early so Katniss didn’t spend too much time waiting alone.  It had only been a couple days since he returned from Berghof with news of their new mission and witnessed her first attack. She was much better but he still worried. He thought of when they told their families what was going to happen. Haymitch made it clear to everyone he had a plan but couldn’t elaborate more. Prim took the news better than they thought, and their parents didn’t even seem surprised. Later that night Ilse once again apologize for not sending them away when their father was taken. They also found out that William had offered to send Peeta and Rye with the girls, but she was too taken with grief to make the decision. Katniss spent years angry with her mother for falling apart, but after her scare with Peeta, she finally understood. She forgave her mother, and for the first time in years embraced her in a real hug. They all started preparing for the journey, deciding what the kids would take with them as they left their country behind. 

Peeta found Katniss perched on the edge of the bed, her hair in an elegant updo, wearing a red cocktail dress. “You look stunning.” 

She looked up at him with her wide grey eyes. “Thanks. Effie brought the dress over and helped me get ready. She said I needed to look the part tonight, and Haymitch thought the dress would help put some subliminal message in Bruno’s head. Something about a story you told about when we met. She told me to remember that I’m the wife of an officer in the SD and a proud party member.” Katniss let out a loud sigh, “What if I mess this up?  What will happen to us?” 

Peeta rushed to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her body. “You’ll be fine. You just need to act like you’re madly in love with me, and I’ll do the rest of the talking.” 

“So I get the easy assignment since I’m horrible at lying?” She jested. 

“It’s easier since it’s true.” He rubbed circles along her back trying to calm her. “Don’t worry Katniss we’ll be just fine.”

“What if he asks about us dating? We were fake dating for a few weeks before we got engaged.” 

“Well you don’t have to lie, just keep some facts back. Talk about the dates we went on after our engagement, but leave out the timeline.” She nodded and leaned into him. Peeta had to tell her one more thing before they left for dinner. “Katniss you need to know that Bruno was a guard at Dachau. It’s very possible he was there when you Dad was imprisoned.” 

Katniss stared at him, “So you’re telling me I may be eating dinner across from a man who not only can control our future but who may have been involved in my father’s murder?” Peeta nodded solemnly. “How am I going to get through this?”

This was the easiest question for Peeta to answer. “With me by your side.

Peeta and Katniss arrived at the restaurant with Haymitch and Effie to find it bustling with people. Women were dressed in all styles and colors of dresses, while most of the men wore Nazi uniforms. Bruno and his wife, Gertrud, were already at the table when they arrived. With the party now complete, food and drinks are ordered, and the game was on. Bruno asked several questions, and while he tried to make it sound like he was just trying to get to know them, they knew better. Bruno was searching for something that would put their ability to complete the mission into question. The five were well aware of what was happening, the only person who seemed to be in the dark was Gertrud. Instead, she was more concerned with her drink and commenting on the fashions they saw around them. 

Bruno finally got to the topic he was most interested in, “Katniss, we know that Peeta fell in love with you as a child, when did you fall in love with him?” 

Katniss sucked in a breath, she was ready to discuss when they started dating but didn't know how to answer this one. Suddenly it hit her, she could tell the truth, even though Peeta didn’t even know about it. “I was at the bakery one night, and he came by to help me close up. I’d just finished school and noticed him in a different light. I suddenly wanted to kiss him, and not just out of gratitude for everything he’d done for us.” 

Bruno took a sip of his drink, ‘Ah yes, you’ve worked at his family's bakery for a long time, starting soon after your father left. How lucky you are to have such a good friend, one who would do anything to help.” 

Katniss didn’t know what to say, but she wouldn't let him see how it affected her. Peeta laid his hand on her leg, a secret show of support. He and Effie had warned her that he would discuss her father. It was the only leverage he had. “Yes, Peeta helped us. He got me a job at the bakery and ensured we had food those first few weeks while my mother looked for a new job. Without him, I’m not sure what would’ve happened.” 

“That was a big risk, considering what your father did. Tell me Katniss, do you agree with your father’s views?” He asked the question as if he was just having a casual conversation with her, but the insinuation was there: he questioned her loyalties and by default Peeta’s.

Katniss plastered a smirk on her face, and even though the words tasted like vinegar, she repeated what she’d been told to say. “No sir, I don’t agree with my father’s views. In fact, I had no idea what he was doing until much later. I have been a member of the party since he disappeared and am the proud wife of an Officer in the SD. My loyalties are with my husband, the party, and Germany.” She looked straight at Bruno, she couldn’t decipher what he was thinking, and it made her stomach twist painfully.

Finally, he nodded slightly, “Well, let’s hope you’re able to support him in the months and possibly years to come. You both will have a lot of work to do while in America.” 

The table went back to small talk, and Katniss took the opportunity to excuse herself. She felt ill with all that just occurred. She was happy she pulled it off, at least that was how it appeared at the moment. Suddenly it hit her that they were not out of the woods yet. Until they were safely docked in America, there was still the chance they would be found out. She took several deep breaths to calm herself when the sound of the door opening demanded her attention. She looked up to see Gertrud standing before her. 

“My dear, are you alright?” she asked as she rushed over to Katniss. 

“I’m alright, just a bit dizzy. I must have stood up too fast.” Katniss replied. 

Gertrud smiled, “Are you sure that’s it? Have you told Peeta yet?” 

Katniss furrowed her brows in confusion? “Told him what?”

“That’s sweet, you haven’t even figured it out yet. You must be pregnant. You know it took me forever to come to terms with my first pregnancy. I kept making excuses for my nausea and weight gain  until I couldn’t any longer.” She put her hand on Katniss’ arm and leaned in, her tone becoming more serious and quiet. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Bruno. He’d never let you go if he knew, but I think this is a good thing for you. For all of you.” She pulled back and went back to her normal voice. “Come, dear, they will wonder what we are doing.” Katniss thought about telling her she wasn’t pregnant but realized it would be better this way. Pregnancy was praised where her fears would be ridiculed. Instead of disputing her assumptions, she simply smiled and followed her back to the table.

Soon after, Gertrud announced she wanted to get home to their children, a subtle message to Bruno that it was time to go. They bid their farewells before Katniss and Peeta got into their waiting car and headed down cold streets of Berlin. Katniss started to wonder if Gertrud was right. Could she be pregnant? Peeta and Katniss had been taking precautions because of the constant fears over Peeta’s role. They felt it was best to prevent a pregnancy for the time being. Of course, they knew eventually they would need to have a child. It was the duty of married women, of all women for that matter, to have children, and now she hoped it would happen one day when they were safe. Although they’d been careful, it was possible in theory. Nothing was foolproof. Katniss decided she was going to wait to talk with Peeta about it until they were away from Germany and in a place where they were safe from eavesdroppers.

The two cars pulled in front of the train station: the first held Katniss, Peeta and Prim; the second Effie and Haymitch, along with the majority of their luggage. Goodbyes had been said at the Mellark home so as not to draw attention, since they were only supposed to be gone for a couple of weeks. Even Rye got leave from his post in Austria to say goodbye, although he was also being given a new assignment as soon as his weekend leave was over. It was fun for Katniss to see the boys together being able to act their age for a change. She even loved the stupid pranks they pulled on each other and knew they would all miss it. 

As they entered the station, she saw him. She faltered for just a second in her step before Peeta caught her arm and helped her along the way. “Greetings. I thought I would accompany you to Hamburg to give us the chance to cover any last minute details.” Bruno seemed almost cheery as he greeted the group, but it made Katniss uneasy. 

“Certainly, we would love the company,” Haymitch spoke up and walked ahead taking Bruno with him in hushed conversation.

The train ride was only three hours, but it seemed to drag on forever. Katniss just wanted to get away from Bruno and onto the ship. She thought they were done with him, but obviously he had other intentions. He’d taken Haymitch and Peeta into a closed car leaving the women alone in the dining car. While Katniss was glad to be away from Bruno, being separated from Peeta was increasing her anxiety. Every few moments she opened her father’s pocket watch, one of the few heirlooms not sold after his death and something her mother insisted go with the girls on their trip.  

Finally, the men returned, and the sight of Peeta calmed her for a second until she saw Bruno close behind. “Did you ladies have a nice time?” Bruno asked. 

“Yes, it was lovely catching up with these young ladies,” Effie chimed in. Katniss had grown to like her more as she got to know her and was thankful she would be with them on the trip. If nothing else, watching Effie and Haymitch bicker made things lighter. 

Bruno motioned for the steward to come forward and ordered a drink for the men. “Here’s to your mission.” He clinked glasses with the others as they neared the station. 

Bruno left the group at the ship’s dock, wishing them luck and turning to a waiting car.  Katniss looked up at the ship, “SS Manhattan” written along the side. They were going to America on an American ship. She was shocked but was sure this was the first ship they could book out of Germany. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt they were finally at a point where this may be ending and that they were going to be safe. Effie rushed in ahead, stating she wanted to ensure the cabin was set up properly while the others waited to get the luggage checked in. 

Once they boarded, Katniss was once again taken by surprise at the opulence of the ship. She’d only left Berlin for the rally, and being on a ship was beyond her wildest dreams. They headed to their room after they watched the ship pull away from the dock. Even though they didn’t know anyone, Prim wanted to wave, so they did knowing it was a final goodbye to Germany. When they entered their suite they found a large sitting area with rooms off to each side Effie was placing a bouquet of flowers on a table near the door. 

“Everything seems to be to our standards. I moved a bouquet of flowers from your room over there.” She started pointing to a room across from the main sitting area. “I know how Katniss is allergic to dust, and those silk flowers are horrible.” Katniss was confused for a moment, she didn’t have allergies. Then she caught how Effie looked at Peeta and Haymitch who seemed to take something else from her words. “Primrose will take the other suite and I will take the last. Haymitch, the maid’s quarters seem to be in order for you.”

“What do you mean I get the maid’s quarters? I’m the highest ranking officer here.” Haymitch protested. 

“Yes, and as a gentleman, you will take the room near the door to ensure the rest of us are safe during our journey.” Effie shot back with a look that ended the conversation. 

Haymitch glared at her for a moment before announcing he was going to see where he could get a drink and left the room mumbling under his breath. 

“Come Primrose, let’s take a brief tour of the ship,” Effie stated while guiding Prim from the room leaving Katniss and Peeta behind. 

“You should take this chance to get cleaned up,” Peeta stated. 

 

Katniss looked at him for a moment then nodded and headed to the bathroom.  All of this was confusing - Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie seemed to have a code that they all understood that no one else could decipher, even her. She started the water and pulled her dress from her body. Peeta was right, it felt good to splash water on her face after the first part of their trip. She reached for the towel and patted her face dry, and as she opened her eyes, she jumped. Peeta was standing just behind her, and she hadn’t even heard him come in. 

He put his arms on hers, holding her in place and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Sorry I scared you, but this is the best way to talk.” 

She looked at his reflection in the mirror in confusion - they were in a small bathroom pressed together with the water running. How was this the best way to talk?

“Don’t answer out loud,” he instructed. “Did you understand what Effie was saying out there?” Katniss shook her head, and Peeta continued. “She rushed in to see if they planted listening devices. She must’ve found one in the flowers in our bedroom. Even though she took that out, we still need to be careful, especially in the sitting room. Do you understand?” 

Katniss nodded, and Peeta continued “Good, we need to also watch ourselves on the ship. They don’t have a wide range, so someone is close.” Katniss’ breathing picked up. She thought they were safe, and now he’s telling her there are more of them on the ship. “Don’t worry, we’ll be alright. We just have to act like we did in Berlin for the next few days.” He then kissed her neck just below her ear, and she started to melt into him. Her eyes met his in the mirror. She could see the worry, but also hope. He was always there for her, her rock when things were bad, and the hope in his eyes gave her the strength to keep moving forward. He was the reason she was here today and was getting the chance for her and Prim to have a real future. He was right, in just a few days they would finally be safe in a place where their children could grow up without the fear they’d faced these past few years. 

Katniss turned in his arms and gave him a kiss, then grabbed his suspenders and pulled him towards the bed. Even the fact that the Nazi’s may still be listening didn’t make her stop wanting her husband, her light. 

Peeta stilled her hands as she worked his buttons. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Are you sure you want to do this Katniss? There may be more listening devices in here.” 

She smiled and pulled him closer, “I don’t care if they hear. We’re supposed to be madly in love, remember?” 

Peeta didn’t put up a fight, and within moments their clothes were shed, and Peeta was laying her on their bed. Peeta moved within Katniss hitting her in just the right spot, and it didn’t take long before they were panting their way through their orgasms. Katniss never had complaints about their love life, but this time it felt different. They were letting go of all the fear and uncertainty they’d faced during their short courtship and marriage. Although they weren’t out of the woods, there was light at the end of their tunnel.

They laid in bed holding each other for a short time, Peeta caressing her hair while she drew circles on his chest. Time alone was rare, and it would soon be harder to get, so they took advantage. Peeta sighed as he glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was nearing dinner time, and they would need to get ready. They pulled themselves from the comfort of their bed and prepared to put on a show. 

As First Class passengers, they would be in the nicest dining room surrounded by those with money. Even though Peeta had grown up around the political and wealthy he still felt he didn’t fit in. It was worse for Katniss, but Effie had taught them well. Katniss emerged from the bathroom wearing an evening gown and putting on her earrings, ones Peeta’s father gave to her before they left. Peeta stood before the mirror glaring at his reflection, his Nazi party pin in his hand. Haymitch and Peeta decided it would be best to wear civilian clothes on the ship, but they still needed to play the part. Katniss took the pin from his hands and gently attached it to his lapel. She mouthed the word soon, and he knew what she was getting at. Soon he wouldn’t need this at all.

They entered the front room as Haymitch burst through the door, “Where are Effie and Prim?” 

“I think I heard them come in a bit ago, I’m sure they are getting ready,” Peeta answered.

Haymitch nodded and went to his room, “Katniss, why don’t you check on them?” Katniss moved to leave the room as Peeta met Haymitch at his door. They both knew something was going on. 

Katniss entered Prim’s room to find her putting her hair up, and she smiled seeing her little sister all dressed up. No doubt the dresses were purchased by Effie as they were preparing for the trip.  

“Are you almost ready?” Katniss asked. 

“Yes - Katniss you should see the rest of the ship. It’s amazing. Effie took me all over the place, and we even got to see some areas of the ship that are normally off limits.” Prim answered. 

Katniss nodded. She was sure Effie had a reason to show her sister these places, and now with Haymitch acting odd, she lost the safe feeling from earlier. She took her sister's hand, and they went to the main room of the suite. Effie was already waiting, but there was no sign of Haymitch and Peeta. Just as Katniss started to walk towards Haymitch’s room, the two entered from the hallway. She gave Peeta a confused look, but didn’t ask what was going on. She could see from his response, questions would have to wait. 

As they made their way to the dining room, Haymitch and Peeta seemed to be on guard. Peeta announced that he wanted to show Katniss something and they would catch up with the group at dinner. He pulled Katniss to the top deck of the ship, exiting to the veranda. It was cold on deck, so Peeta removed his coat and put it around her shoulders as he whispered, “Someone made a veiled threat to Haymitch earlier today at the bar. They mentioned how easy it is for people to disappear on ships. He doesn’t want anyone to be alone, and you and Prim need to be with me or Haymitch at all times.” 

Katniss looked at Peeta, “Do you think he’s the same one that is listening to our room?” 

“That would be my guess. I’m sure Bruno arranged this. Things didn’t go according to his plan, and he seems to be trying to find a way to make us pay. I’m so sorry Katniss.” Peeta hung his head, every time he thought he was closer to getting Katniss to safety, it seemed to backfire. 

Katniss put her hand on his cheek, “It’s not your fault.” 

Peeta sighed, “I just want you to be safe. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.” 

“Just don’t let me out of your sight,” Katniss replied. 

Peeta responded by gently kissing her, and he could feel her shaking. He couldn’t be sure if it was from the cold or fear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to the warmth of the ship. She handed back his jacket and they made their way to their table. 

Peeta scanned the room as they entered. Katniss turned to look at him, but he shook his head slightly as he pulled out her chair. She turned and tried to school her features as she sat down. Peeta sat next to her and took her hand is his, an attempt to calm her. At one point during dinner Haymitch subtly motioned toward another table, enough for Peeta to follow. The man they needed to watch was three tables away and facing Peeta and Katniss. Peeta took in the man’s features so he would be able to recognize him later. The man appeared to be close to Peeta’s age, with dark hair and light eyes. He didn’t look particularly big, but that didn’t mean much, considering someone being sent to follow them would be highly trained. Peeta was able to point the man out to Katniss, so she would be able to avoid him, although he decided Katniss and Prim would not leave his sight for the rest of the trip. Only seven days to go.  

 

The Statue of Liberty came into view as the ship neared New York Harbor. The last seven days had been spent playing a game of hide and seek with the German spy on the ship. The night they found out he was threatening them, Katniss had nightmares, and Peeta held her, whispering words of encouragement. It was at this point that Peeta challenged Katniss to spy on the spy, make it a bit of a game to take the upper hand in the situation. They even decided to speak only English in the hope that they spy wouldn’t know it. The plan worked, for the most part, and Katniss felt like she was stalking prey in the woods. She watched everything he did with Peeta by her side.  At times she even wondered if they were putting him on the defense. In a way she hoped they were, but as the days drug on, it was becoming hard to keep up appearances. As the ship docked in New York, Katniss let out a sigh of relief. She knew they had some duties they needed to attend to but they would be on American soil in a matter of moments. When they left the customs building they were met by a man from the American Bund, the group that would be hosting the rally the next day. 

“Welcome to America. We are very honored that you are here. I’m David - I’ll be taking you to your hotel and to the rally tomorrow.” 

The group again entered two cars for the drive to the Waldorf-Astoria, where they would be staying. Katniss marveled at the grandeur of the hotel, but they didn’t stop at the front desk. Instead, the man took them straight to rooms already purchased and prepared for them. Just like on the ship, Katniss and Peeta would have one, Prim and Effie shared a second, with Haymitch in a third. Katniss was getting the hang of the spy game from their time on the ship, so when Peeta put his finger to his lips she knew what he was implying. They couldn’t trust the room. Yet again her hope was dashed with fear. 

After the man left, Peeta suggested Katniss get cleaned up. It was the same as their first day on the ship. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water, but this time she stood in the door and watched as Peeta cleared the room. He looked in flowers, under lamps, clocks, and in every drawer. She’d never seen him move so quietly, it was as if he wasn’t even in the room, and any noise he made was drowned out by the sound of the running water. When he was done he took Katniss into the bathroom and closed the door. 

“I don’t think they put anything in our room, but they could just be good at hiding them. We need to take care. Tomorrow we go to the rally, and then we go to the next part of the plan.” Peeta whispered. 

“The plan I know nothing about,” Katniss responded

“It’s for the best - please trust me.” Peeta pleaded. 

Katniss nodded. She did trust him but they were now at the mercy of unknown people in a foreign country. She thought arriving in America would fill her with relief, but instead she was still uneasy. All she knew was that Haymitch had made contact with someone here, and Peeta was to play the role of a double agent. She had no idea where they would go and what she would do while Peeta worked. She reasoned they were in America, and it would be safer for them here than in Germany.

Peeta held Katniss tightly against this body. He would be loyal to this new country simply because he firmly believed Hitler was bad for Germany and needed to be stopped. He was doing this for his country and more importantly her and Prim. When he took the role with Haymitch, he was prepared to lay his life on the line for Germany, and it was highly likely he would have been found out at some point. Finding that Katniss loved him back and having the chance to keep her safe made him more fearful of being discovered. Getting this chance meant he could do it all and keep her safe, but first he had to play through the last part of the plan. 

The rally was held at Madison Square Garden, and Fritz Kuhn, the leader of the American Bund had a special spot for them all near the stage with him. They were snuck in the back door to avoid protestors who were outside. The leader thought it was amazing that Peeta and Haymitch had been sent, but what he didn’t know was Hitler did not trust Kuhn. In fact Haymitch was to report back on what was going on and it was an easy cover for Peeta to start his new mission. As they looked at the crowd, it was hard to believe so many would show up to support the Nazi’s in America. At least 20,000 people were in attendance, and it was eerily reminiscent of the rallies held in Nuremberg, only with American symbols in the mix.  At one point a man rushed the stage and was taken away by police. It seemed wrong to Peeta that this group felt the ideas of the Nazi’s matched those of America, when his understanding was that they were at complete odds.

As the rally came to an end, Peeta knew the rest of the night would be tough on Katniss. Haymitch didn’t want her to know what was going to happen. He wanted her reaction to be real since it was likely they were still being watched. He promised Peeta they wouldn’t be separated for long, but he worried how she would take it. 

They were at their hotel for just a few short moments when a loud knock on the door demanded their attention. Katniss’ eyes grew wide as she looked at Peeta then to the door. Peeta walked past her and to the door, opening it to find a man dressed in a US Army uniform. 

“Are you Peeta Mellark?” the man asked. 

“I am,” Peeta responded with a strong voice. 

“You are to come with me,” the Army officer stated. Peeta looked past him to see two other men in uniform in the hallway. 

Katniss rushed to Peeta side, and he could feel her heart pounding as she grabbed his arm. 

“It’ll be okay, I’ll be back soon.” Peeta kissed her forehead and left the room. 

Katniss watched as they walked down the hall. Peeta glanced back once as they neared the elevator and smiled. Then they were gone. She tried to reason with herself that it was part of the plan, that Peeta was alright and this was nothing like the dream she had while they were still in Germany. Things were different here. People didn’t just disappear, and she would know if the plan didn’t work. Suddenly a new fear entered her mind: she never thought about what would happen to them if Peeta failed. They would be returned to Germany for sure, but what would Hitler do to Peeta for his failure? 

She rushed to Effie’s room, but Haymitch was there to stop her. “Don’t worry sweetheart, he’s going to be just fine. Get your bags packed as quietly as you can, and I’ll get Prim and Effie ready.” 

Katniss wanted to fight back, to demand to know the plan but someone she recognized from the rally started walking towards them, and she knew they were still being watched . Peeta had told her that the leader of the Bund had met with Hitler in the past, so it was possible they would report back if something was off. She went into her room as quietly as possible and checked their bags. Peeta had told her to keep everything packed away, only taking out what they needed. When she opened the bag Peeta had been using, she found a note. 

_ Katniss,  _

_ Please don’t fear. Haymitch said this will not take long.  Soon someone will come for you and Prim. Do not put up a fight, they are bringing you to me, and we will leave New York tonight. Take a deep breath and remember I love you.  _

_ Always, _

_ Peeta _

The words calmed her as she folded the note and placed it deep within the bag. Effie and Prim showed up moments later, and together they sat on the bed and waited. Effie was calm as could be, while both Prim and Katniss fidgeted. Finally the knock came, and Katniss took that deep breath and opened the door. The same man who took Peeta away was back, and Katniss looked more closely at him. He was very good looking with copper hair and bright green eyes. She looked at his nametag and saw the name Odair. 

“Katniss Mellark?” the man asked. 

“Yes.” She tried to keep her voice from cracking. She wished Peeta was there now but she needed to be strong for Prim. 

“You and your sister need to come with me.” He demanded. 

“Where is my husband?” She asked. 

“You are to come with me - your questions will be answered later.” The man motioned for the bellhop to move forward and take the bags sitting by  the door while Katniss and Prim followed him from the room. Effie stood and walked behind. She’d been told to stay with them until the end and that was what she planned to do. 

Grand Central Station was bustling with people getting on the last set of trains for the night. Peeta stood with a couple of the men Finnick had left behind, wringing his hands waiting for Katniss to come. Finnick offered to get her, stating it would be better since she’d already seen him. Peeta looked up to see Haymitch walking towards them, but no Katniss. “What are you doing? Where’s Katniss?

“Relax. Effie is with her, and I saw Finnick going into the hotel before I left. I told you that I trust Finnick with my life.” 

“You’ve said that but never told me why.” Peeta huffed. 

“His father and I worked together for years after the first World War. We tried to do whatever we could to keep channels of communication open and lucky for us we were in the right positions to do so. Finnick is just like his father. He will do anything for his friends.

“We aren’t friends,” Peeta shot back. 

“Yet, I have a feeling you two will be close soon.” Haymitch let out a sigh and took a drink from the flask he pulled from his pocket, “It may not seem like it, but I never wanted to put you or Rye in any kind of danger. You two are the most important things in my life, and now Katniss and Prim are as well.” 

“Really, so signing us up to fight against a ruthless leader didn’t put us in any danger.” Peeta retorted. 

“It did, but I also know you and Rye would’ve found a way to fight back. At least this way I could try to protect you and make sure you didn’t get in over your heads. There’s a reason we were never caught, and already we have done so much. One day you’ll see the fruits of our labor. I love you all, and would put my life down to keep you safe.” He reached out and put his hand on Peeta’s shoulder. “Now you need to take care of yourself and Katniss.” 

Peeta understood what Haymitch was saying - it was goodbye. He knew Haymitch didn’t plan to stay alive through it all and now that he didn’t have to worry about Peeta, he may be a bit more daring in his escapades.  “You take care as well, and please watch over our parents.” 

Haymitch gave Peeta a slight smile, “I will.” 

“Peeta!” Katniss’ voice rang out when she saw him, and she ran towards him. She nearly knocked him to the ground with the force of her body, and he barely regained his balance before her lips met his in a fiery kiss. 

When they pulled away he touched his forehead to hers. “I’m alright, and I’m sorry for all of this. They wanted to take us separately in case someone tried to stop me. How are you holding up?” 

“Better now that we’re together.”   
  


Effie’s voice broke the spell, “Alright children, let’s keep things proper.” They pulled away to see her right there, a tear in her eye. She hugged Prim, then came to Katniss and Peeta. “Promise me you’ll find it.” 

Katniss looked at her with confusion, “Find what?”

“The future you deserve.” 

Katniss hugged Effie, “Thank you for everything.” 

Haymitch came over and hugged them as well, then put his arm around her waist. “Goodbye Katniss…Peeta.” 

They watched the two leave the station, unsure if they would ever see them again.

Finnick came up and properly introduced himself to Katniss and Prim then lead them to a train leaving for Washington D.C. “You will love it in D.C. Peeta will be working with me once we get his paperwork completed. I have rented the apartment next to ours for you three, and my wife, Annie, is so excited to meet you.” 

Katniss was taken back by how different this man was from the straight-faced officer that showed up at her door twice this evening, but something about him seemed genuine. The train pulled away from the station as he continued to tell them about their new home. Katniss took Peeta’s hand in hers. It had been less than a year since she and Peeta moved beyond friendship into engagement and marriage. It started as a way to keep her safe, a way for him to keep a promise he made 13 years before, but had turned into so much more. As she watched the terrain change she felt it: they were officially free and their future was now in their own hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I diverted from history a bit here due to the dates I needed to set up. In reality there would have been no ships transporting at this time due to winter weather. The travel season generally ended in December and began again in March. However the SS Manhattan was the ship that did run from Hamburg to New York. Last Trip for this route was December 1939 when Roosevelt invoked the 1939 Neutrality Act against Germany. It was the ship that took the American Athletes to the 1936 Berlin Olympics and transported members of the Kennedy family after Joseph P. Kennedy Sr. was appointed Ambassador to Great Britain in 1938. The trip took approximately 8 days, depending on weather and stops and would have costs around $280 per person for a cabin (First Class). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Manhattan_(1931)
> 
> The American Bund was formed in 1936 and had members who were of German descent. Their mission was to promote a favorable view of Nazi Germany. The leader was German-born American citizen Fritz Julius Kuhn who was a veteran of the Bavarian infantry during World War I and a fighter of the Nazi Party. In 1936 Kuhn and a few other Bundmen traveled to Berlin to attend the Summer Olympics. During the trip, he visited the Reich Chancellery, where his picture was taken with Hitler. On February 20, 1939 Some 20,000 people attended a rally at Madison Square Garden in New York City. Violence broke out between protestors and Bund storm troops shocking to American sensibilities In 1939, a New York tax investigation determined that Kuhn had embezzled $14,000 from the Bund. New York City's district attorney prosecuted him in an attempt to cripple the Bund. On December 5, 1939, Kuhn was sentenced to two and a half to five years in prison for tax evasion and embezzlement and the Bund was disbanded. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_American_Bund
> 
> A video of the event can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgAPQeK7XY8&bpctr=1530069790


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One story ends...another begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this ride, it was a crazy one. The Everlark story stops here, but Rye's will pick up and they will converge again. Thanks to Honeylime08 for betaing all this for me!

Peeta pushed their bedroom door open and spotted two dark heads of hair peeking out from under the covers. Even though it was late April, it was still chilly in their new home at night, so he knew Katniss would be burrowed in the covers. He couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight: Katniss always gave into Evelyn when she crawled into their bed and since he’d been working so many late nights, it was a normal occurrence for him to find them cuddled together. He needed a few moments before waking Katniss, so instead of getting Evelyn up to her bed he crept past them and got cleaned up from work.   
  
Upon arriving in D.C., they settled into their new lives. Peeta was granted citizenship and took a job with Finnick in the Army Intelligence unit that eventually moved to the newly built Pentagon. Peeta’s job was to feed false information to the Nazi government through Haymitch, as well as getting information back from him. It was a delicate balance between not giving good intel, but making sure it wasn’t so bad that Haymitch was killed. Along the way Peeta was also able to deliver true double agents to the Americans for prosecution.     
  
When they had arrived in America, Katniss told Peeta about the conversation with Gertrude, and she admitted she was worried about having a child. She wasn’t pregnant when they arrived in America and they took more precautions. Peeta realized Katniss needed to know they were safe, and he attempted to give Katniss and Prim the childhoods they never had. There were trips to the country and the ocean, even a trip to a county fair with the Odairs. Peeta will never forget watching Katniss and Prim laughing on the Merry-Go-Round as they rode the colorfully-painted horses. It was later that day that Katniss told Peeta she was ready to try for children, and a year later they added Evelyn to their family.    
  
The war in Europe was coming to a close. The Allies were closing in on Berlin, and for the past few weeks the flow of information had all but stopped. It was Katniss’ turn to be the rock as Peeta worried for his brother and Haymitch, both of whom had continued a clandestine fight against the Nazis from the inside. The sudden stop in communication made him think they’d been found out or killed. Today he finally received some information, and it wouldn’t be easy to deliver it to Katniss.    
  
As he gently picked up their little girl, she woke and clung to her father as he carried her to her bed. She had Katniss’ dark hair and fiery attitude - all she had from Peeta were his blue eyes. He put her into bed and covered her up before kissing her forehead. She cuddled into her teddy bear and fell back to sleep.    
  
He then returned to his bedroom where Katniss was awake. “Sorry I woke you,” Peeta whispered.   
  
“It’s alright,” she said while moving to lay her head on his chest. “Did you hear anything today?”    
  
Peeta pushed her up so they were facing each other. “Yes, and it’s not good.” The tears he’d been holding back since he got the wire threatened to break free now.    
  
Katniss spun around and flicked on the lamp by the bed then turned back to Peeta, “tell me.”    
  
Peeta took her hand in his, “Haymitch got word out. He hasn’t heard from Rye in months, and we are still waiting for word on him and Delly.” Katniss nodded but stayed quiet as she could tell there was more. “There was a bombing raid on Berlin, and my father’s house was hit. They didn’t make it.”    
  
Tears fell from both their eyes as the held onto each other. It was what they feared would happen as the war pushed closer. Peeta knew Hitler was held up in a bunker under Berlin with some of his closest advisors. Even though he was glad to hear the Nazis were nearing the end of their reign, it infuriated him knowing that their leader was cowering while his people were being killed. Eventually, they fell asleep still clutching each other.    
  


* * *

Peeta was preparing to leave for the day. With the Battle of Berlin in full swing, his days were long, and he hoped it would end soon.  He needed time to mourn his family and help Katniss and Prim as they mourned their mother. At least they had each other, something Peeta envied. He needed to know what happened to the rest of his family and worried about Haymitch and Effie as things got worse in Berlin. A knock at the door took him from his thoughts. The blonde woman stood in front of him holding a small suitcase and a letter she handed to Peeta. He took it as she uttered her greeting in broken English,  “You must be Peeta. You look just like Rye. He sent me here to you, and he said you would help.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Berlin ran from April 16-May 2, when Germany surrendered first to the US forces, then to Russia. This would end the war in Europe which is officially May 8, 1945. It is estimated that 125,000 civilians were killed during the battle. Hilter and his new wife Eva Braun committed suicide in his bunker in Berlin on April 30, 1945. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Berlin  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victory_in_Europe_Day  
> https://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/adolf-hitler-commits-suicide-in-his-underground-bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be posted to Tumblr first.


End file.
